Un coup du destin
by lady oscar3
Summary: Dans un monde ou la magie n'existe pas,Hermione et Ron sont amenés à se rencontrer dans de drôle de circonstance.Et si une erreur de jeunesse de Ron lui ouvrait les portes du bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

- Vous en êtes sûr, il n'y a pas une possibilité que vous n'avez pas envisagée?

- Non je suis désolé Mr Lewis les tests sont formels votre femme et vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant ensemble. Biologiquement, parlent bien sûr, se pressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air horrifié du couple Lewis.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était mariée depuis quatre ans avec un homme gentil et attentionné. Elle avait un travail qu'elle adorait, un appartement superbe et des amis géniaux, en somme tous pour être heureuse. Enfin du moins c'est-ce qu'elle pensée. Aujourd'hui, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Sa vie avait basculé lorsque le médecin assis en face d'elle lui avait annoncé que son mari été stérile.

Un an, cela faisait un an qu'ils essayer en vain. Au début, Hermione avait juste pensé que mère Nature jouer la capricieuse, après tous rien ne pouvait lui indiquer que deux personnes jeunes et en bonne santé puissent avoir des difficultés à faire un enfant. Mais les semaines puis les mois avaient défilé sans qu'Hermione ne tombe enceinte. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix de son mari.

-Je ne comprends pas s'écria celui-ci. Vous nous aviez dit que les tests été juste une formalité et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

- Je sais, Mr Lewis répondit, le médecin, cependant d'après les résultats que j'ai sous les yeux il n'a pas de doute. Vous souffrez d'une azoospermie.

- Une quoi?

- Une azoospermie. C'est une absence de spermatozoïde dans l'éjaculat. Les spermatozoïdes sont correctement produits au niveau des testicules, mais il existe un problème à un niveau quelconque du transport des spermatozoïdes dans le tractus génital masculin, de telle sorte que ces spermatozoïdes n'atteignent pas l'éjaculat. On parle alors d'azoospermie "excrétoire" ou "obstructive".

- Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia s'écria Richard Lewis. Mes spermatozoïdes sont en pleine forme je le saurais si j'avais un problème, je le sentirais.

Hermione s'approcha de son mari et posa doucement une main sur son épaule, mais celui-ci la repoussa d'un geste brusque.

- Je veux un autre avis médical rétorqua Richard Lewis

- Si vous le souhaiter je peux demander à un de mes confrères de vérifier les tests répondit le docteur Tempton, cependant je suis sure de ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs.

Mr Lewis sortit sans ajouter un mot. Hermione s'excusa auprès du médecin et suivi son mari. À cette époque, Hermione ne savait pas encore à quel point sa vie serait chamboulée par cette annonce. Elle aller l'apprendre… à ces dépens.

**Six ans plus tard.**

- Chérie descend c'est leur d'aller à l'école.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller rétorqua la petite fille en haut de l'escalier.

-Et pourtant tu iras.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas l'école moi.

- Ha oui ! Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis que la maitresse veut nous apprendre à lire. C'est nul la lecture c'est ennuyeux et ce n'est pas rigolo.

Hermione souffla lassé d'entendre ce discours depuis la rentrée scolaire. Rose avait cinq ans. C'était une petite fille pleine d'entrain, qui adorait jouer et qui s'émerveiller de toutes les petites choses de la vie, mais elle avait quelque chose contre la lecture. C'été une des choses qui la différencier de sa petite fille.

Hermione ne comprenait pas, au même âge elle était très curieuse et elle avait déjà un penchant pour la lecture.

Mais sa petite Rosie ne semblait pas avoir hérité cela de sa maman. Hermione sourit lorsqu'elle vue sa fille faire la moue devant son cartable poser contre le mur.

- Aller chérie tu verras se sera amusant. Et puis savoir lire c'est sympa, tu pourras te plonger dans de grande aventure. Un jour tu seras une princesse en détresse dit-elle en singeant une demoiselle apeurée et un autre tu seras un pirate ou un cavalier qui traverse les plaines à cheval.

- En garde capitaine dit Hermione à sa fille en faisant mine de lui présenter une épée, la petite fille sourit et se mit en position d'attaque. S'en suivit une longue bataille qui laissa la mère et la fille écrouler sur le fauteuil du salon morte de rire.

- Tu me fais trop rire maman.

- Moi je te fais rire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi rétorqua la maman avec une grimace.

- Ha cause de ça répondit la petite fille dans un grand d'éclat de rire.

- Eh bien puisse que je suis si drôle tu fais bien d'aller le raconter à tes camarades de classe. Aller à l'école sinon tu vas finir par être en retard.

La petite fille souffla, mais obéis à sa maman.

Après avoir déposé sa fille à l'école Hermione se rendit au journal pour lequel elle travailler. Après la naissance de sa fille, Hermione avait démissionné de son poste. À l'époque elle exercer dans un grand journal et tout le monde s'évertuer à dire qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'un grand reporter. Aujourd'hui elle travailler pour un petit journal dans lequel elle s'occuper des sorties littéraires, mais Hermione n'aurait pas échangé sa vie pour un milliard de livres.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec Hermione ces dernières années, mais l'arrivée de sa fille avait illuminé la sienne.

Lorsque Hermione et son mari avaient appris qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant, leur monde s'était écroulé. Après l'annonce du médecin son mari s'été refermer sur lui-même. Il était devenu irritable et tous les sujets de conversation devenaient propices à la dispute. Hermione avait bien essayé de soutenir son mari, mais celui n'avait rien voulu entendre. Leur couple avait connu un coup dur.

Le deuxième avis médical avait confirmé le diagnostic du docteur Tempton. Richard Lewis été stérile. Le couple dut se faire à l'idée et apprendre à se reconstruire. Après de nombreuses conversations, le couple s'était mis d'accord pour avoir recours à un don de sperme. Hermione n'été pas vraiment pour, mais son mari avait insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait la voir enceinte.

Les premiers mois de la grossesse, tous se passa bien, mais plus le ventre d'Hermione s'arrondissait plus son mari s'éloignait d'elle. Une semaine avant son accouchement, le mariage d'Hermione été terminer.

À cette époque Hermione s'été sentie très mal, elle se retrouver seule à élever un enfant. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait pu compter sur le soutien de sa famille et de ces amis.

Aujourd'hui' hui Hermione avait trente-trois ans, un travail sympa qui lui permettait de payer les factures et de passer le maximum de temps avec sa fille. Elles habitées dans une jolie petite maison près du centre de Londres. Elles avaient une petite vie tranquille qui aller bientôt être chamboulé par un géant roux.


	2. Chapter 2

- Chérie descend c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ? Cria Hermione du bas de l'escalier où elle attendait sa fille.

- J'arrive

- Tu t'es lavé, les dents demanda, la jeune maman

- Oui et j'ai même fait mes lacets toute seule

- C'est bien. Et tes médicaments ?

- Je suis vraiment obligée

- Oui, c'est obligé, comment veux-tu guérir si tu ne prends pas tes médicaments ?

- Mais je ne me sens pas malade moi dit la petite fille d'un air bougon.

Hermione souffla et partie en direction de la cuisine. Elle comprenait que la situation pouvait être difficile pour Rose. À l'âge de trois ans, les médecins avaient diagnostiqué une leucémie. À cette époque Hermione avait cru que le monde lui tomber sur la tête. Elle se retrouver seule pour élever une petite fille malade. Le traitement avait été très dur à supporter, les séjours à l'hôpital avaient été longs et très contraignants.

La petite Rosie avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, mais il lui arriver de se plaindre, comme aujourd'hui.

- Nous allons voir le docteur Tempton aujourd'hui, il doit nous donner les résultats de ta dernière analyse. Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et même qu'il a dit que si ça allait bien tu pourrais m'inscrire au foot.

Hermione sourit, sa fille avait une vraie passion pour le foot. Elle était une des plus grandes fans de l'équipe nationale. Jusqu'à présent, Hermione avait toujours refusé d'inscrire sa fille dans un club, s'inquiétant constamment de son état de santé. Cependant, le docteur Tempton avait conseillé à Hermione de la laisser faire. Rosie ne devait pas se sentir différente des autres enfants.

- Je vois que ça tu ne l'as pas oublié.

Une heure plus tard dans le cabinet du docteur Tempton

- Tes analyses sont très bonnes Rose, ton corps réagit parfaitement au traitement dit le docteur abordant un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ces yeux.

- Chouette alors, s'exclama la petite fille. Je vais pouvoir faire du foot se mit elle a chantonné d'une voix forte.

- Rose tiens-toi bien dit Hermione

- Ne vous inquiéter pas dit le docteur, elle exprime juste sa bonne humeur.

La petite fille se mit à rire et alla faire un bisou au médecin.

Hermione entretenait une relation particulière avec le docteur Tempton .depuis, l'annonce de la stérilité de son mari celui-ci l'avait beaucoup soutenu. Hermione le soupçonnait de se sentir un peu coupable de l'échec de son mariage. Pourtant elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, au contraire, une chose était sur le seul responsable dans cette histoire c'était Richard Lewis.

La voix de sa fille tira Hermione de ces pensées.

- Je peux maman ?

- Pardon chéri, je n'ai pas entendu.

- Je lui ai proposé d'aller jouer dans la salle d'attente réservée aux enfants qui est près de l'entrée dit le médecin.

- Ha euh …bien sûr que tu peux y aller mon cœur.

- Trop cool s'exclama la petite avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le médecin

-vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet c'est à propos des résultats, je…

- Mais vous avez dit qu'ils étaient bons le coupa Hermione

- C'est le cas, seulement nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une rechute et je ne suis pas sûre que votre fille le supporterait.

- Que pouvons-nous faire alors, dis Hermione d'une voix claire.

Il y a bien une chose qu'elle avait prise de l'échec de son mariage, les larmes n'y changer rien.

- Je pense que nous devrions envisager une greffe de la moelle osseuse.

- Une greffe ?

- Oui, la chimiothérapie qu'a suivie votre fille fait effet cependant en cas de rechute la greffe sera le seul traitement envisageable.

- Qu'elle ait la démarche à suivre alors?

- Si la situation se présente, nous devrons inscrire votre fille en tant que demandeurs d'organe. C'est une procédure assez complexe qui peut être très longue puisqu'il faut un donneur compatible. L'idéal serait un donneur issu de la famille.

- Je peux donc servir de donneur!

- En effet il a une chance sur seize pour que vous soyez compatible. Néanmoins, la meilleure solution serait, hum … un.

Le docteur Tempton s'interrompit trop mal à l'aise pour continuer.

- Continuer qu'elle est cette autre solution dont vous parliez?

- Eh bien je pensais à un membre de la fratrie.

- Mais enfin c'est ridicule vous savez bien que Rose est fille unique et que nous sommes seules toutes les deux ajouta Hermione le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Je sais. Toutefois, je me dois de vous présenter toutes les solutions. Si Rose avait un frère ou une sœur, cet enfant pourrait servir de donneur. Et pour mettre toutes les chances de votre côté, cet enfant devrait avoir le même père.

Le lendemain matin au travail d'Hermione.

- Ça travail dur on dirait!

Hermione leva la tête de son écran pour voir entrer sa collègue et amie, Luna.

- Oui contrairement à toi répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Alors tu racontes quoi dit la jeune femme blonde en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau où travailler la brune.

- Rien de spécial.

- À d'autres vu ta tête, tu dois ruminer depuis un moment.

- Tu as raison je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis la visite chez le médecin, répondit la jeune maman.

- Dit moi tout je t'écoute.

Hermione raconta la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le docteur Tempton.

- Tu rigoles, s'exclames, Luna. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. HA ! HA! HA!

- Ça n'a rien de drôle Luna, dit Hermione.

- Ho je t'en prie reconnait que la situation est loquace tout de même.

- Peut-être, mais…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase, car au même au moment son patron entrant dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Mesdames s'exclama le jeune homme

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy répondit-il

-elle sa combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler Drago. Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord Hermione dit le jeune d'homme d'une voix suave.

- Eh bien vous êtes mon patron et je

- Tut tut tut pas de ça entre nous vous savez que je vous apprécie et d'ailleurs je me demander si vous accepteriez de diner avec moi ce soir?

- C'est que je …

- Elle ne peut pas s'exclama Luna qui n'avait pas ajouté un mot depuis l'entrée de leur patron dans la pièce. Elle a déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir, elle dîne avec moi. Vous savez une soirée entre filles pour décompresser après une longue journée de labeur.

- Ha oui pourtant à vous voir cette journée n'a pas l'air si dur.

- Je faisais une pause, histoire de souffler.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione afin qu'elle manifeste son point de vue, mais celle-ci fit mine d'être concentrée sur le message qui s'affichait sur son écran d'ordinateur. Le jeune homme se décida alors a quitter la pièce.

- Tu me sauves la vie.

- Oui une fois de plus. Hermione, tu exagères quand même, tu devrais lui dire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas.

- Mais c'est-ce que je fais.

- Eh bien il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je ne comprends pas comment tu le supportes. Il est d'une telle arrogance avec ces airs supérieurs.

Drago Malefoy était un homme pour le moins atypique, de taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux blond platine presque blancs, des yeux gris et un énorme égo. Physiquement, il était très séduisant et il le savait. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur Hermione depuis plusieurs mois et malgré tous les efforts de la jeune femme, il ne semblait pas se décourager.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?

- Peut être que si tu sortais plus souvent, si tu rencontrer des hommes et que

- Je t'arrête tout de suite

- Mais enfin Hermione ça fait cinq ans que tu as divorcé. Tu es jeune et belle tu ne vas pas t'arrêter de vivre parce que tu es tombé sur un connard. De plus si tu veux donner un petit frère à Rosie tu

- LUNA! Je te raconte, mais soucis et toi tu te moques

- Mais pas du tout. Je suis sérieuse, tu devrais envisager cette solution. Et puis Rosie a besoin d'un père qui prendra soin d'elle.

- Cet homme n'est pas son père.

- Oh je t'en prie qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand elle te posera des questions sur lui ?

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à tout cela.

- Eh bien tu devrais! Hermione pense à ta fille, elle a déjà assez souffert non ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça dit Hermione des sanglots dans la voix.

- Oh ma chérie je suis désolée s'empressa d'ajouter Luna quand elle vue dans qu'elle état ces paroles avait mis Hermione. C'est juste que cela me met tellement en colère quand je pense à la façon dont ton ex-mari vous a traité. Je souhaite vous voir heureuse toutes les deux, vous le mériter.

Hermione sourit aux paroles de Luna. Luna était la meilleure amie d'Hermione. Elle avait toujours était là pour Hermione et sa fille. Certaines personnes considérées Luna comme excentrique à cause de son look et sa vision de la vie un peu libertine, mais Hermione savaient que Luna était une femme au grand cœur et c'était cela le plus important.

Le même jour dans la soirée.

- Tu fais quoi maman ?

- Je prépare le diner ma chérie.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde la télé.

- Viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine, nous pourrons discuter.

- D'accord dit la petite fille avant de se lever et d'éteindre la télévision.

Assis à la table de la cuisine la petite fille regarder sa mère cuisiner quand on sonna à la porte.

- C'est qui demanda la petite fille

- Va ouvrir et tu verras.

La petite fille se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit bien grand.

- Tante Luna !

- Salut poulette, ça va ?

- Ha oui, tu vas diner avec nous.

- Il semblerait oui ta maman m'a gentiment invitée.

- Trop cool!

- Ravie que ça te plaise ou est ta maman?

- Je suis dans cuisine répondit la jeune femme.

- Alors tu as réfléchi à notre conversation

- Luna ne recommence pas.

- On pourrait demander son avis à Rosie.

- Je te l'interdis répliqua Hermione;

Mais Luna fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et mit la petite fille sur ses genoux.

- Dit Rosie est-ce que tu aimerais avoir un petit frère ?

- Un petit frère? Comme ma copine Sacha ?

- Oui comme ton amie.

- Mais maman n'a pas d'amoureux il lui faut un amoureux non?

- Bon et si tu monter te débarbouiller avant le diner dit Hermione histoire de détourner l'attention de la petite fille.

- D'accord.

Rose quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Tu exagères Luna, tu n'as pas à parler de ça avec ma fille dit Hermione d'une voix sèche.

- Je voulais juste t'aider

- J e n'en est pas besoin

- Je crois que si pourtant. Tu vas devoir prendre une décision.

- Pas forcément après tous les analyses de Rosie sont bonnes et rien ne nous indique qu'elle va avoir besoin de cette greffe.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as raison.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione entra en trombe dans le bureau du Docteur Tempton.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Je vous demande pardon? S'exclama le médecin surpris par l'entrée de la jeune femme dans son bureau.

- J'ai retourné toutes les solutions possibles dans ma tête. Je dois le retrouver n'est-ce pas.

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution en effet, répondit le médecin ne faisant pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que voulez dire la jeune femme.

- Mais comment? Je ne sais même pas où il est. Je ne sais même qui c'est. Tous s'est faits de manière confidentielle.

Le docteur Tempton quitta le siège derrière son bureau pour se placer devant la fenêtre.

- Je ne devrais pas vous dire cela, mais il y a un moyen de le découvrir. Le médecin s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit les mains. Écouter Hermione vous devait me promette que tout cela restera entre nous il en va de ma carrière.

- Je vous le promets, répondit-elle.

- Nous conservons un fichier informatique. Si vous le désirez, je peux retrouver l'homme qui vous a fait don de son sperme

**Trois semaines plus tard.**

Suite à sa discussion avec le docteur Tempton, Hermione avait pris la décision de retrouver le père biologique de sa fille. Rosie n'avait pas fait de rechute, mais l'angoisse tenailler Hermione. Elle préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, la santé de sa fille passer avant tous.

- Comment tu vas-il prendre? Demanda Luna assis à la table de la cuisine devant un thé chaud.

- Je ne sais pas. Grâce au docteur Tempton, j'ai pu avoir son nom. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il y est arrivé.

- C'est excitant quand même, s'écria la blonde. Bientôt, tu vas découvrir l'homme avec qui tu as fait un enfant. Tu l'imagines comment ? Je suis sûre que c'est un grand brun ténébreux très sexy, dit la jeune femme d'une seule traite.

- Arrête de rêver Luna Cela n'a rien d'excitant, c'est plutôt effrayant oui. Imagine qu'il ne veuille pas m'aider, peut-être qu'il ne voudra même pas m'écouter. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Maintenant que je connais son nom, tout devient réel.

- Je suis sure qu'il va vouloir t'aider. Quand il verra notre adorable petite Rosie? Il ne pourra que dire oui. Comment il s'appelle au fait?

- Ronald Weasley

- Ronald Weasley répéta Luna d'une voix très langoureuse. Hum il a un nom très viril, tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis sure que c'est un homme de caractère. Weasley c'est drôle ça me dit quelque chose. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un de connu?

Hermione était beaucoup moins enthousiaste que Luna. En fait elle été terrifier. Rencontrer cet homme impliquer le laisser entrer dans sa vie.

- Dans l'immédiat, il faut que tu en parles à Rosie.

- Surtout pas. Je ne veux pas la perturber avec cette histoire. Imagine que l'on n'est pas besoin de lui.

- Mais enfin Hermione, tu dois lui dire. Que vas-tu faire si elle veut le rencontrer.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

- Chaque chose en son temps tu as raison, d'abord il faut que l'on découvre ou il vit. Donne-moi l'annuaire dit Luna. Weasley je l'ai regardé. Il vit au nord de Londres. Ha je savais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose, s'exclama la blonde. Il tient une boutique de farce et attrape sur Black prince road. Ça prouve qu'il a de l'humour non? Peut-être qu'il va bien prendre la nouvelle.

- Pff…n'importe quoi ça ne veut rien dire dit Hermione.

- Ha ce que tu peux être pessimiste. Bon allons y dit la blonde en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Enfin Luna on ne peut pas y aller comme cela, dit Hermione un accent de panique dans la voix.

- Bien sûr que si. On va aller dans ce magasin. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour le voir sans être vue.

- Tu crois?

- Mais oui.

2 heures plus tard devant le magasin: _Weasley farce pour petit facétieux_

- Bon en entre dit la Luna avec lassitude.

Hermione et Luna étaient postés en face du magasin depuis au moins 1h30. Hermione n'osait pas entrer ayant trop peur de la réaction d'un certain Ronald Weasley.

- Bon si tu ne veux pas y aller, moi j'y vais. Luna commença à se diriger vers le magasin.

- Non Luna attend. Tu ne peux pas faire cela, dit la jeune maman en se précipitant derrière son amie.

- ça fait plus d'une heure que l'on est devant cette boutique. On n'a pas fait tout cela pour rester planter là non?

- Tu as raison.

DING DONG

Une jeune femme blonde et une autre châtaine entrèrent dans la boutique. Elles furent accueillies par un jeune garçon au visage juvénile portant un uniforme noir et orange.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Henri en quoi puis je vous aider mesdames?

- Eh bien nous cherchons un petit cadeau pour une petite fille dit Luna tous en lançant un regard dans toutes les directions afin d'apercevoir ce cher Ronald. Le jeune homme quelque peut déstabiliser par l'attitude de la blonde s'efforça de la renseigner.

- Eh bien nous avons toutes une panoplie de déguisement, des bonbons, des peluches, des accessoires de magie, etc….

La voix du jeune homme ce fut lointain pour Hermione lorsque son regard rencontra deux yeux saphir.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione appela Luna. Dis tu m'écoutes?

- Ha eu oui, je…. Bégaya la jeune maman trop troublée par le regard du jeune homme en face d'elle pour formuler une phrase correcte.

Luna surprise de la réaction de son amie dirigea son regard vers le sien.

- PFFFUIT, siffla Luna d'air admiratif. WAOUH tu l'as vu, il est superbe. Tu crois que c'est lui ?

- Chut…Luna moins fort tout le monde nous regarde.

En effet plusieurs personnes s'étaient tournées vers les deux jeunes femmes.

- Oh excuse-moi. Tu crois que c'est, lui répéta, la blonde en chuchotant.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Dite Henry l'homme près de la caisse la bas, c'est bien Mr Wealey n'est-ce pas? Demanda Luna au jeune vendeur qui c'été mis à ranger les rayons.

- Oui Mme c'est lui. Il tient la boutique avec son frère George. C'est, une affaire familiale vous savait.

- Ha vraiment, comme c'est intéressant. Et que fait-il exactement?

- Il s'occupe de tout l'aspect commercial, Mr Ronald traite avec les fournisseurs, il s'intéresse au besoin des clients et de l'équipe. Mr George lui c'est un créateur, il fabrique tous nos jouets.

Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la conversation, elle n'arriver pas à croire qu'elle avait a quelque mètre d'elle le père de sa fille.

**De l'autre côté du magasin**

Ronald Weasley était un homme ordinaire qui mener une vie ordinaire. Sixième enfant d'une famille qui en compter sept, il s'était toujours considéré comme un chanceux. Il faisait partie d'une famille aimante, il avait un travail qui le passionner et des amis incroyables. Seule ombre au tableau Ron se sentait un peu seul. À la fin de ses études, il s'imaginait qu'a la trentaine il serait marié et père de deux ou trois enfants. Seulement la mort de son frère Fred et sa rupture avec Lavande avaient marqué le glas de ses rêves d'adolescent.

Mais aujourd'hui la vie de Ron allait changer. Changer pour le meilleure ou pour le pire.


	4. Chapter 4

**À la fermeture du magasin Weasley,_ farce pour petit facétieux._**

Ronald Weasley s'apprêtait à fermer la porte du magasin quand il fut surpris par un bruit provenant de derrière lui. D'un geste vif il se retourna prés à se défendre en cas d'agression. Depuis quelque temps plusieurs boutiques du quartier avaient été cambriolées et la police conseillée aux commerçants de rester vigilant.

- Qui est là ? dit Ron d'une voix forte. Montrez-vous ou j'appelle la police.

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire dit Hermione en sortant de l'ombre. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer je suis désolée.

Hermione s'était décidée à venir parler à Ronald. Attendant la fermeture de la boutique.

- Monsieur Weasley ? Monsieur Ronald Weasley ?

- C'est lui-même. Est-ce que l'on se connait ?

- Non je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'aimerais discuter avec vous.

- À propos de quel sujet? Je veux dire, il se fait, tard et si c'est un rapport avec le travail je préférerais que cela se fasse sur les heures de bureau.

- Ah…euh en fait cela n'a rien avoir avec les affaires, c'est d'ordre personnel.

Ron parut surpris par la réponse d'Hermione, il été sur de ne pas connaitre cette femme. Certain, jamais il n'aurait pu oublier un regard comme le sien.

- Je crois que nous devrions discuter dans un coin plus tranquille. Il y a un bar à l'angle de la rue. Cela vous dit -il ?

- Oui ça sera parfait.

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le bar en question. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre et commandèrent deux cafés.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Ron se décida à questionner Hermione. Elle semblait très nerveuse et n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- Donc vous souhaitiez me parler.

- Oui je… ne ….je ne sais pas par quoi commencer

- peut être par le début dit Ron avec un sourire en coin

- Oui c'est préférable dit Hermione en lui rendant ce sourire

Ron fut troublé par le sourire de la jeune femme.

- J'ai une fille, Rose…Elle a cinq ans et il y a trois ans les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué une leucémie.

Hermione se mit à raconter sa vie les difficultés que son mari et elle avaient rencontrées pour concevoir un enfant, son insémination, sa grossesse puis la maladie de Rose, etc.

À la fin de son discours, Ron semblait complètement perdu.

- Écouter, je comprends, les difficultés que vous avez rencontrées, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne ? Je ne suis pas médecin je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Je suis désolée.

- Si vous pouvez m'aider. Vous êtes le donneur, vous êtes le père biologique de ma fille.

La nouvelle laissa Ron sans voix.

- C'est impossible je ne peux pas être le père de votre fille. Je …enfin c'est ridicule.

- C'est pourtant le cas. Écouter, je sais que cette histoire peut vous paraître hallucinante, mais c'est la triste vérité.

-Je …. Admettons que vous avez raison. Je ne comprends ce que vous voulez. En fait, laissez tomber je ne veux rien savoir dit le jeune rouquin en se levant. Il quitta le restaurant précipitamment sans jeter un regard à Hermione.

**Six heures plus tard **

- Raconte-moi encore comment cela s'est passé? Demanda Harry le meilleur ami de Ron.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle m'attendait devant le magasin à la fermeture et elle m'a déblatéré toute cette histoire comme quoi j'été le père de sa fille dit Ron excédé de devoir répété cette histoire à son ami.

Après avoir quitté, le restaurant Ron avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit a marcher afin de réfléchir à tout cela. Aux premières heures de l'aube, il s'était rendu chez Harry afin de se confier.

Harry été le plus vieil ami de Ron. Il s'était rencontré à l'école primaire alors qu'Harry venait d'emménager en ville chez sa tante après le décès de ses parents.

Ron et Harry été vite devenu inséparables si bien que la famille Weasley avait adopté le petit Harry. Quelques années plus tard Harry été officiellement entré dans la famille en épousant la sœur cadette de Ron; Ginny. Aujourd'hui, le couple vivait dans une petite maison dans un quartier résidentiel de Londres avec leurs trois enfants.

-Enfin Ron c'est insensé, cette femme débarque de je ne sais ou et prétend que tu es le père de sa fille. C'est drôle, mais tu n'as pas l'air plus surpris que cela? Ne me dis pas que…Je sais qu'à une époque on sortait pas mal et ça nous est arrivé de ramener une, ou deux nanas à la maison, mais quand même. Tu as couché avec elle? Demanda Harry d'une traite.

- Quoi? Non je n'ai pas couché avec cette femme.

- Tu en es sure. Parce que….

- NON cria Ron. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Je m'en souviendrais quand même. Ce n'est pas le genre de femme que l'on oublie comme cela.

- Ah bon est qu'a-t-elle de ci particulier? Dit Harry est sourire dans la voix.

- Rien c'est juste que, dit Ron son vissage rougissant au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. Le problème c'est de savoir ce que je vais faire.

- Facile tu vas prévenir la police il est évident que cette femme en veux à ton argent. Sinon pourquoi elle prétendrait que tu es le père de sa fille alors que tu viens de me dire que tu ne l'avais jamais touché.

- Je ne t'est pas tout dit en fait. Tu te souviens après le lycée quand j'ai été contactée par une équipe de basket pour jouer en pro.

- Oui bien sûr. À l'époque tu jouer avec les Boston Celtiques. C'était avant ton accident.

-Exact dit Ron ne voulant plus repenser à ces moments difficiles de sa vie. Eh bien par mesure de sécurité, on avait demandé à tous les joueurs de l'équipe un échantillon de sperme. Après mon accident j'ai été contactée par un cabinet médical il m'on demander si j'accepter que mon échantillon rejoigne la banque de sperme. J'étais désemparer mon rêve venait de s'écrouler, Fred été mort et Lavande…enfin tu connais l'histoire. Je n'y ai pas repensé depuis, mais maintenant je me dis qu'il est possible que cette petite fille soit ma petite fille.

- Alors la WAHOU, vraiment WAHOU. C'est insensé comme histoire. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je veux dire si c'est vraiment ta fille.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je lui parle dit Ron en se levant.

- Tu ne sais pas où elle vit.

- Elle m'a trouvé je peux bien faire de même. Et tu vas m'aider dit Ron en souriant à son ami.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens a remercier Misaya67 pour sa review. J'ai remarquer que vous êtes nombreux a lire ma fanfic cependant j'ai trés peu de review. N'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous penser de mon histoire toutes les remarque sont bonnes a prendre, bonne ou mauvaise.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

**Centre-ville de Londres chez Hermione**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Hermione avait rencontré le père de sa fille, trois jours durant lesquels elle avait repassé cette rencontre dans sa tête.

Hermione et Luna buvaient un thé dans la cuisine alors que la petite Rose jouer dans le salon.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'est enfui, dit Luna après qu'Hermione lui a raconté son entretien avec Ronald.

- C'est normal Luna ça doit faire un choc de découvrir qu'on a une fille avec une parfaite inconnue, qu'elle est malade et qu'elle a probablement besoin d'une greffe.

- Bon vu sous cet angle c'est peut-être un peu déroutant ajouta la blonde avec un petit sourire.

- Déroutant tu rigoles oui, moi je dirai plutôt traumatisant accentua Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un regard puis partirent d'un fou rire qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Rose dans la cuisine

- Maman, maman y a quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi. C'est un monsieur il dit que c'est important. Rosie tendit le téléphone à sa mère et retourna jouer dans le salon.

- Allo, Mme Granger, Ronald Weasley à l'appareil.

- Monsieur Weasley ?

Au moment où Hermione reconnue la voix de Ron elle ressenti un petit frisson lui parcourir le dos.

**Quelques minutes plutôt au nord de Londres dans l'appartement de Ronald Weasley.**

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on a enfin trouvé, s'exclama Harry avec satisfaction.

- Oui trois jours, cela nous a pris trois jours, mais on a enfin son adresse.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Il faut que je lui parle, que j'éclaircisse toute cette histoire avec elle.

- Oui c'est sûr. Et avec ta famille. Tu connais ta mère elle ne va jamais sans remettre. Une petite fille qui lui tombe du ciel. On peut dire que tu n'en rates pas une toi.

- Ouais c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

- Alors quand est-ce que tu vas la contacter ?

- Eh bien je crois qu'il n'y a pas de moment idéal, alors pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Passe-moi le téléphone derrière toi.

Ron composa le numéro et attendit l'angoisse montant en lui à chaque sonnerie.

Rosie se trouvait dans son salon. Sa maman et sa tante Luna discutées dans la cuisine. Rosie aurait pu aller les rejoindre, mais les discussions d'adulte ne l'intéresser pas beaucoup.

Rose avait conscience que sa maman été inquiète à propos de sa santé. Elle se rappelait de l'époque ou elle avait été malade. Les séjours à l'hôpital, les douleurs et la fatigue. Aujourd'hui elle aller mieux, elle pouvait jouer au foot et faire de la danse comme les autres enfants. Mais sa maman continuer à être inquiète.

DRING, DRING, DRING

Le téléphone du salon sonna. Rosie se précipita dessus toujours ravie de répondre au téléphone.

- Allo bienvenu chez les Granger s'écria Rose de sa voix d'enfant.

- Allo répondit une voix d'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Pourrez je parler à Mme Hermione Granger ?

- Elle est dans la cuisine avec ma tante Luna.

- Ah oui! Peux-tu lui dire que je souhaiterais lui parler. C'est important.

- D'accord.

Rosie se précipita dans la cuisine pour prévenir sa maman.

**De retour dans la cuisine d'Hermione.**

- Allo, Mme Granger, Ronald Weasley à l'appareil.

- Monsieur Weasley ?

- Oui j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- AH…Non, non vous ne me déranger pas, je suis juste surprise de vous entendre.

- Je vous comprends, je n'ai pas été des plus compréhensif lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Peut-être que nous pourrions tout reprendre à zéro.

- Oui, je, d'accord.

Hermione été très surprise d'entendre Ron au téléphone. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui communiquer son numéro de téléphone la dernière fois.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble demain ? Proposa Ron.

-Je…Euh oui d'accord, bégaya Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

- Bien alors c'est parfait

- Oui c'est parfait répéta Hermione

- Nous pourrions nous rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur, c'est un pub pas très loin de la boutique. Vous connaissez?

- Oui, 12h30 ça vous va? Je n'ai qu'une heure pour déjeuner.

- Bien, ça ira.

- Très bien alors a demain Monsieur Weasley.

-Oh appelez-moi Ron. Puis je vous appelez Hermione ?

- Euh oui bien sûr;

- Une dernière chose Hermione, la petite fille qui a répondu au téléphone c'était Rose n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'était elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci a elya44 pour ton charmant message t'inquiéte la suite et prévue pour trés bientôt**

* * *

**Le lendemain à 12h15 devant le Chaudron Baveur.**

Après le coup de fil de Ron, Luna avait voulu tout savoir de leur conversation. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenu à aider Hermione à trouver une tenue « renversante ».Hermione avait donc du rappelé à son amie que ce n'été pas un rendez-vous galant. Désireuse d'échapper aux mains de son amie qui n'avait cessé de la harceler, Hermione sortie plutôt du bureau.

Hermione profita de son avance pour réfléchir à sa situation. Le destin pouvait jouer bien des tours et Hermione aller vite sans rendre compte.

- Hermione, bonjour j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre dit Ron d'une traite en apercevant a jeune maman devant le restaurant.

- Non, non pas du tout. C'est moi qui suis en avance.

- Tant mieux, nous devrions entrer nous serons plus a l'aise pour discuter.

-Oui dit Hermione

Dix minutes plus tard, installer à une table le couple se mit à parler de tout et de rien sans jamais aborder le sujet de leur rencontre.

- Vous vous êtes décidé demanda Ron après un bref silence

- Pardon demanda Hermione perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je vous demander si vous aviez choisi votre plat.

- Ha heu je oui dis Hermione de plus en plus intimidé par la situation

- Je crois que l'on devrait jouer cartes sur table vous ne croyiez pas. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, peut être que je devrais m'excuser.

-Vous excuser mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien à vous reproché.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. J'ai fait preuve d'égoïsme la dernière fois que l'on sait vu. Je vous prie de m'excusez dit Ron

-Excuse acceptée dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Bon reprenant du début si j'ai bien compris vous et moi nous avons une fille. C'est une situation un peu particulière. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée père dans de telles conditions.

-Oui je veux bien vous croire. Mais c'est que vous enfin vous savez-vous…

-Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites. Pourquoi avoir fait ce don ?

-Je réponds à votre question si vous répondez aux miennes. Vous êtes d'accord?

- Marcher conclu dit Hermione. J'ai rencontré mon mari à l'université et on s'est marié après nos études. On voulait des enfants, enfin c'est-ce que je croyais .On à essayer un an avant que la stérilité de Richard ne soit diagnostiquer. Notre monde s'est écroulé. J'ai pensé à adopter, mais Richard à insister pour me voir enceinte. Il disait qu'il voulait me voir le « ventre rond ». Alors on a décidé de se tourner vers l'insémination artificielle. Richard à insister pour que le donneur lui ressemble grand, blond, les yeux bleus, athlétique votre portrait cracher en somme dit Hermione le regard parcourant Ron.

- Oui sauf que je suis roux.

- Eh bien oui, je crois qu'il pensait que si le donneur lui ressemblait ça serait plus facile pour lui d'aimer le bébé.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non pas du tout. Il est parti lorsque j'ai atteint mon sixième mois de grossesse.

- Ça a dû être difficile.

- Oui, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Je préfère que ma fille n'ait pas de père plutôt qu'un homme qui lui reproche ça naissance.

- Je comprends.

- J'ai assez parlé moi. À vous je veux tout savoir dit Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tout vous êtes sur dit Ron en lui rendant son sourire. Eh bien…J'ai toujours été fan de basket. J'ai commencé à jouer à l'âge de 5ans. J'étais plutôt douée. Lors de mon année de terminal, j'ai été recrutée par une équipe de pro. Mon rêve devenait réalité. J'allais être pro. J'étais jeune et insouciant. Ça fonctionnait bien, je commençais à me faire un nom dans le milieu. Le club a insisté pour nous faire un tas d'examens. Puis un jour je…Ron s'arrêta pas sure de vouloir continuer son récit.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprit.

Mon frère et moi on se rendait à une soirée organisée par mon club. Il été tard, on a été fauché par une voiture. Un chauffard ivre. Fred est mort et moi j'ai été blessé. Une blessure qui a mis fin à ma carrière. Après l'accident j'ai été contacté par un cabinet médical. Ils m'ont proposé d'utiliser mon sperme. J'ai dit oui. Je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de l'impact de ce geste. Voilà vous connaissez toute l'histoire dit Ron d'une traite.

- Ça a dû être très douloureux, je veux dire perdre un frère et renoncer à vos rêves d'enfant par la même occasion.

- Oui, mais se rendre compte que l'homme que l'on aime n'est pas celui que l'on croyait l'est tous au temps. Vous ne croyez pas?

- Oui surement. Je et vous vous êtes marié ?

- Non je ne le suis pas. Pas de femme, pas de fiancée, même pas une petite amie et vous ?

- Pareil. Enfin je veux dire que je n'ai pas d'homme dans ma vie ajouta Hermione devant le regard moqueur de Ron.

- Bien dit Ron, secrètement content que la femme devant lui n'ait pas d'amant.

- Alors vous êtes gérant d'un magasin de farce et attrape dit Hermione désireuse de changer de sujet.

- Oui. En fait c'est Fred et George mes frères jumeaux qui ont monté cette affaire. C'était de vrais clowns à l'école. Ils ont arrêté leurs études l'année du bac pour ouvrir leur commerce. Ma mère été folle de rage. À la mort de Fred, j'ai repris le commerce avec George. Ça marche plutôt bien. Nous avons une clientèle fidèle. Est vous que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis journaliste chez la Gazette, je m'occupe de la rubrique littéraire. J'adore lire. C'est un métier passionnant qui me laisse du temps pour m'occuper de Rose.

- Parlez-moi d'elle. Dites-moi ce qu'elle aime, ce qui lui fait peur, enfin ce genre de choses. Je veux tout savoir dit Ron souriant.

-Rosie est une petite fille pleine de vie. Elle adore le sport en particulier le foot et la danse. C'est une petite fille géniale le seul hic c'est qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup l'école. Je me demande de qui elle tient ça moi j'ai toujours été très studieuse.

- Ça doit lui venir de moi. J'ai toujours détesté l'école. Et physiquement est-ce qu'elle vous ressemble.

- J'ai une photo dans mon sac. Attendez..la voilà dit Hermione en tendant une photo à Ron.

La photo représenter une petite fille assise sur une balançoire. Elle avait les cheveux châtain clair et de grands yeux mordorés identiques à ceux de sa maman.

- Elle est très belle dit Ron admiratif devant la petite bouille de sa fille. Je suis d'accord ajouta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- D'accord ?

- Oui pour vous aider. Je veux dire avec Rose. Je veux bien subir l'opération même si j'espère que l'on ne devra pas en arriver là. Et dans le cas où je ne serais pas compatible, j'ai une ribambelle de frères et sœur qui ne peuvent rien me refuser.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Dîte oui.

- Oui.


	7. Chapter 7

**Le même jour plus tard dans l'après-midi.**

Hermione était retournée au bureau, installer devant son ordinateur elle repensait à sa conversation avec Ron.

- Je veux tout savoir, absolument tout s'écria Luna en arrivant dans le bureau de la brune.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. On a déjeuné, parler de tout et de rien dit Hermione de façon évasive.

- De tout et de rien ? Tu vas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas abordé le sujet de Rosie.

- Eh bien oui et non. Je lui ai parlé de ma vie avec Rosie, de sa maladie, etc.….

**- **Et ?

-Et quoi ? Enfin Luna que veux- tu que je te dise, c'était un déjeuner tout ce qui a de normal. Enfin si on veut étant donné la situation. Ron est un homme très compréhensif.

-Très compréhensif vraiment ? Hum eh bien ça devient intéressant. Alors, première question, que portait '-il ?

-Luna tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait attention à ce genre de choses ?

La blonde lui lança le regard « a qui veux-tu faire croire cela ? »

- Il portait un jean bleu brut, un col roulé noir et des petites chaussures noires.

- Hum pas mal. Est-ce qu'il est marié, il a d'autres enfants, est-ce qu'il va nous aider ?

- Non, non, et oui enfin je pense. Il a dit qu'il été prêt à faire le test si besoin est. De plus, il a cinq frères et une sœur qui selon lui serait d'accord pour le faire aussi.

- Super une famille nombreuse, c'est la preuve qu'il a le sens du partage. C'est un bon point. Mais tu sais ce qu'a dit le médecin l'idéal serait un membre de la fratrie.

- Luna ne recommence pas-tu me vois lui dire et salut tu sais c'est très gentil a toi de vouloir m'aider, mais tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me faire un autre enfant.

- Et pourquoi pas et puis celui-ci tu pourrais le faire de façon plus traditionnelle dit Luna avec un grand sourire.

- Luna tu es incorrigible.

- Quoi autant mêler l'utile à l'agréable. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué son physique de rêve. Il a tout pour plaire. Perso j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures. Quand est-ce que tu dois le revoir ?

- Eh bien on a décidé de se rendre ensemble au cabinet du docteur Tempton pour faire le test la semaine prochaine.

- Bien, très bien dit la blonde en se frottant les mains d'un air conspirateur.

**Une semaine plus tard au cabinet du docteur Tempton. **

- Bonjour mademoiselle j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Tempton à dix heures dit Ron en se présentant au comptoir où se trouvait la réceptionniste du cabinet.

- Puis je avoir votre nom Monsieur ?

-Wealey, Ronald Weasley.

- Un moment s'il vous plait. Le docteur va venir vous chercher. Installez-vous en attendant.

-Merci. Ron s'installa dans la salle d'attente de plus en plus nerveuse.

Il avait promis à Hermione de faire ce test de dépistage, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très serein.

- Ron ?

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix d'Hermione. La jeune maman se trouvait devant lui et Ron en fut plus que troublé.

Hermione portait une robe droite marron et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon flache.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui oui tout vas bien. Je suis juste un peu…

- Nerveux ? Ajouta Hermione devant le silence de Ron.

-Oui, vous trouvez cela stupide n'est-ce pas ?

- Non pas du tout. C'est tout à fait normal, je …. Hermione ne put finir sa phrase, car le docteur Tempton faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

- Ha vous êtes là tous les deux c'est parfait nous allons pouvoir commencer, entrez je vous prie.

Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans le bureau du docteur.

- Vous devez être Monsieur Weasley ? Dis le docteur en ce tournant vers Ron

- En effet. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- De même, je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté de vous soumettre au test. Mlle Granger a dû surement vous dire que ce n'était qu'une formalité. En effet, les derniers examens de Rose sont très positifs. Mais en tant que médecin je préfère prévenir que guérir ajouta le médecin avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients, s'exclama Hermione. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer en quoi consiste le test.

- Eh bien il s'agit de vérifier que l'un de vous deux a un HLA compatible. Le HLA est le système qui permet au corps et à son système immunitaire de reconnaître le Soi, du non-soi. Chaque corps humain possède un code HLA qui lui est propre et qui se retrouve à la surface de ses cellules. Ainsi, tout corps étranger ou cellule qui ne présente pas les 'bons' marqueurs HLA à sa surface se fait attaquer par le système immunitaire.

Le test vas nous permettre de vérifier que votre HLA est identique à celui de Rose pour cela nous allons prélever un peu de votre tissu sanguin.

- Que se passera-t-il si aucun de nous n'est compatible ? Demanda Ron.

-Eh bien pour être tout à fait honnêtes les parents ne sont pas les premiers donneurs compatibles dans les cas comme celui de Rose. Les codes HLA ont plus de chance d'être compatibles pour les membres d'une même fratrie.

- Ha..Euh je vois dit Ron alors que son visage prenait une teinte rosée. Si je vous suis, Rose aurait plus de chance si elle avait un petit frère.

- Oui c'est tout à fait cela. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez toutes vos chances. Bien, nous allons commencer.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Ron et Hermione se firent prélever les cellules souches permettant de pratiquer le test.

**Une demi-heure plus tard**

Hermione et Ron venaient de quitter le cabinet du docteur Tempton.

- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu, demanda Ron lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune femme consulter sa montre;

- Eh bien il est bientôt 16H 30, je dois aller récupérer Rose à l'école.

- Oui bien sûr. Je comprends dit Ron secrètement déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la jeune maman plus longtemps..

- Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Ca sera l'occasion de rencontrer Rose, dit Hermione l'air crispé pas certain de vouloir que Ron l'accompagne.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Peut-être un autre jour.

- Oui vous avez raison.

-Eh bien à bientôt Hermione dit Ron en la regardant dans les yeux.

- A bientôt Ron.

Hermione regarda Ron s'éloignait et l'interpela avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

- RON cria Hermione

Le rouquin se tourna vers la jeune maman. Il put lire sur ces lèvres un merci à peine prononcé. Il lui sourit et continua son chemin.

Hermione resta immobile quelques secondes fascinées par l'homme qui traversait la rue.


	8. Chapter 8

**De retour après une longue absence. Dorénavant ,les chapitres seront postés de manière régulière. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre mon histoire.**

* * *

**Dimanche matin dans un petit restaurant au centre de Londres. **

Harry et Ron avaient pour habitude de prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble une fois par mois. C'était l'occasion pour les deux amis de partager un moment de complicité comme à l'époque de leurs études. Attablé à une table au fond du restaurant, les deux amis discutés d'Hermione.

- Alors vous allez vous revoir ? Demanda Harry

-Je ne sais pas….. Probablement….. Oui surement.

- OK tu as choisi une réponse définitive ? Parce que là c'est, un peu flou dit Harry amusait du trouble de son ami.

- On n'a rien fixé, mais j'ai envie de la revoir.

- Ah oui dit le brun en souriant.

- Oh ça va. Je me dis juste que...

- Qu'elle est charmante et que tu aimerais bien la connaitre un peu plus.

- Pas du tout. C'est juste qu'on a une fille ensemble et que je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

- Mais bien sûr. Ron je te connais depuis des années et je sais très bien quand une femme te plait. Et je suis sure que cette Hermione te plait dit Harry en chantonnant. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir pour toi. J'espère juste qu'elle en vaut la peine.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Harry. Il n'y a rien de romantique dans cette histoire. Je me contente juste de rendre un service à cette femme. J'ai été touchée par l'histoire de sa fille et je...

- Hum hum. Tu peux te voiler la face si tu veux, mais tu ne feras pas croire que cette femme te laisse insensible. Tu n'es peut-être pas encore prêt à l'admettre, mais il y a quelque chose qui se trame là-dessous.

- N'importe quoi. Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher toutes ces histoires dit Ron d'un air agacé. D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu n'es pas passé ici pour me parler de ma vie amoureuse.

-Tiens donc, alors pour toi cette histoire fait partie de ta vie amoureuse ?

- Harry dit Ron d'un air menaçant.

- C'est bon, c'est bon je me tais. Si je suis là, c'est pour que tu m'aides à trouver un cadeau à Ginny.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas son anniversaire ?

- Non, mais j'ai décidé de lui organiser un petit dîner romantique pour notre anniversaire de mariage, mais je n'ai aucune idée du cadeau qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

- Tu as pensée aux traditionnels bijoux, fleurs, chocolats… ?

- Oui et c'est justement trop traditionnel, je voudrais quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut. Lors de notre dernière livraison, nous avons reçu un ensemble de feux d'artifice, ils ont été conçus spécialement pour la Saint-Valentin. Si tu l'installes dans le jardin ça peut faire son petit effet, accompagne cela d'une belle déclaration d'amour et c'est dans la poche mon vieux dit Ron un sourire sans la voix.

-Parfait je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi dit Harry. Est-ce que tu peux me mettre une boite de côté, je passerais la récupérer dans la semaine.

- Pas la peine je dois passer au magasin tout à l'heure pour finir l'inventaire, je te l'apporterais ce soir.

- Tu as l'intention de travailler un dimanche ? Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves une copine !

**Le même jour chez Hermione**

DRING DRING DRING

- Ça va, ça va j'arrive dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur une Luna très excitée.

Comme à son habitude Luna portait une tenue tendance et sexy qu'elle avait agrémentée d'accessoire de sa création. Ce jour-là elle avait opté pour un pull bleu marine à rayures, un short en jean qu'elle portait sur une paire de collants et des bottes beiges. Ces cheveux étaient retenus pas un foulard multicolore qu'elle avait noué afin qu'ils forment un nœud. Ces boucles d'oreilles représentées l'encre d'un bateau.

- Tu en as mis du temps, j'espère que je n'interromps rien dit Luna avec un sourire coquin.

- Comme si tu en doutais dit Hermione.

- C'est justement cela le problème. Tu sais Hermione ce n'est pas bon du tout pour une femme de ton âge de ne pas faire l'amour. Je peux arranger ça, tu sais, je connais un mec qui ferrait parfaitement l'affaire. Bon OK il n'est pas très malin, mais il est très sexy. Ça te dit ?

- Non merci Luna. Je crois que je préfère me débrouiller.

- Ah ah ah dois-je comprendre qu'entre ce cher Mr Weasley et toi il se passe quelque chose ?

- Non non pas du tout dit une Hermione toute rouge. Il ne se passe rien du tout entre Ron et moi. Je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir bien voulut m'aider et c'est tout.

- Oh aller Hermione ne me dit pas qu'il ne te plait même pas un tout petit peu.

- Il est charmant c'est vrai, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre nous.

- Oh s'il ta plait, tout cela manque cruellement de passion. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais …..

- Eh bien justement je ne veux pas connaitre ton avis.

Luna ne prie même pas la peine de répondre à Hermione et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bons matins ? demanda Hermione lorsqu'elle eut rejoint la blonde.

- Eh bien je pensais emmener ma filleule faire un tour à la fête foraine. Tu es d'accord ? Comme ça cela te laissera du temps pour penser à ce qui ne se passe pas entre toi et ce cher Ronald.

- Très drôle Luna je ….

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle fut interrompue par sa fille qui descendait les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Coucou tante Luna dit la petite fille après avoir aperçue la jeune femme.

- Bonjour ma puce, ça te dit une journée à la fête foraine avec ta tante préférer ?

- Oh oui super.

**Plus tard dans l'après-midi.**

Hermione profita de l'absence de sa fille pour aller faire un tour à l'Imperial War Museum. Une collègue lui avait parlé de l'exposition consacrée aux femmes durant la guerre, cependant son rôle de maman à plein temps ne lui avait pas encore laissé l'occasion d'y aller. Depuis la naissance de Rose, Hermione disposer de très peu de temps pour elle. S'occuper d'une petite fille seule demandée beaucoup de temps.

En rentrant du musée Hermione décida d'aller se promener, très vite ces pas la mena à Black prince road, dans la rue ou se trouvait la boutique de Ron.

Ron avait terminais l'inventaire du magasin depuis bientôt une heure, debout devant la vitrine de la boutique il réfléchissait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry. Ron devait reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas été très honnête avec son meilleur ami. Hermione lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Et cette attirance ne présager rien de bon selon lui.

Comme si le fait de penser à elle pouvait la matérialiser, Ron fut surpris de voir passer la jeune femme devant sa boutique. Ni une ni deux Ronse dirigea vers l'entrée de la boutique.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dis Ron alors qu'il rejoignait la jeune femme.

- Oh est bien je…. Je me balader dans le quartier. Et vous ? Vous travaillez le dimanche ?

- D'habitude non, mais j'avais un travail à terminer ? Vous voulez entrer ?

- Euh je ne sais pas trop, si vous travaillez je ne veux pas vous déranger ?

- Non vous ne me déranger pas du tout, j'ai terminé de toute façon. Venez je vous offre un thé….À moins que vous n'ayez prévu, quelques choses bien sûr dit Ron de moins en moins sûre de lui.

- Je n'ai rien prévu, et j'ai très envie d'un thé dit Hermione amuser par la réaction de Ron.

Installé sur des canapés dans l'arrière-boutique, Hermione et Ron déguster un thé et des petits gâteaux tout en discutant.

- Votre boutique et vraiment géniale dit Hermione après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire. Ça doit être un boulot énorme de trouver de nouveau produit.

- Oh je n'ai aucun mérite, le créateur de l'affaire c'est mon frère George. C'est lui qui a toutes les bonnes idées, moi je me contente de gérer…eh bien le reste.

- Le reste ? À vous entendre vous ne vous occupez que du superflu, pourtant vous manager cette boutique à vous tous seul. Pour moi c'est tous sauf du superflu. Votre frère a beaucoup de chance de travailler avec vous, vous le déchargez de toutes les complications, il peut ainsi laisser libre cours à son talent.

- En fait c'est moi qui ai de la chance. Après l'accident j'été totalement perdu et malgré le soutien de ma famille, je crois que …..Enfin George et moi on a su trouver un juste équilibre.

- Vous avez l'air très proche de votre famille.

- C'est le cas, même si je dois reconnaitre que grandir dans une aussi grande fratrie n'a pas que des avantages.

- Enfant je rêvais d'avoir un frère ou une sœur avec lequel jouer.

- Ah oui et a quoi ressemblait la petite Hermione ?

- Oh j'étais une véritable petite « je sais tout », pour moi apprendre était une vraie passion. Je pouvais passer des heures à lire et à étudier. Je m'étais un honneur à être première de la classe. Et vous ?

- Moi l'école était vraiment le dernier de mes soucis. Je ne vivais que pour le sport, le basket en particulier. Ma mère dit tout le temps que si j'été moins paresseux, j'aurais pu finir médecin. Je sais que c'est faux, mais je n'ose pas la contredire dit Ron avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Ah les mères dit Hermione en lui lançant un sourire complice.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de leurs enfances respectives, de leurs boulots et de Rose. Ron se montra particulièrement curieux au sujet de la petite fille.

s


	9. Chapter 9

**Le lendemain matin au bureau d'Hermione**

Hermione rêvassait devant sa tasse de café, il était plus de 10 heures du matin et elle n'avait toujours pas commencé son article. Elle devait réaliser un écrit sur les livres parues cette semaine en précisant les points forts et les points faibles de chaque ouvrage. D'habitude, c'était un exercice qui lui plaisait particulièrement. Elle aimait partager son point de vue avec ses lecteurs, toutefois aujourd'hui Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à se mettre au travail, trop occuper à repenser à la journée d'hier.

La veille Ron et Hermione avait passé près de deux heures à discuter. Après avoir pris le thé, le couple s'était mis à discuter de leurs vies respectives. La jeune femme avait découvert en Ron, un homme attentif et à l'écoute avec un grand sens de l'humour. D'ailleurs, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à une des blagues que Ron lui avait racontées.

- Qu'est-ce qui fait apparaitre ce joli sourire sur votre visage Miss Granger ? demanda Drago Malefoy le directeur du journal dans lequel la jeune femme travaillait.

Vêtue d'un élégant costume gris qui le mettait parfaitement en valeur, Drago offrit un sourire ravageur à la jeune femme. À trente ans à peine, Drago était déjà à la tête d'une petite fortune. Issues de la haute bourgeoisie londonienne, les Malefoy étaient très connues pour leurs gouts du luxe et leurs caractères opiniâtres. Drago ne faisait pas exception. Fils unique, Drago dirigeait d'une main de maître la Gazette, qu'il avait héritée de son père. Depuis son accès au poste de directeur, Drago n'avait cessé d'essayer de séduire Hermione.

- Oh… Eh bien… Je repensais à une blague que m'a racontée ma fille hier dit Hermione.

- Ah oui répondit le blond en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau. Drago profita de sa position pour faire glisser son regard sur le corps d'Hermione.

Assez mal à l'aise, Hermione se vouta sur sa chaise.

-Dite moi Hermione, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas encore diné ensemble tous les deux ? Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'essayer ? Je ne comprends pas d'habitude les femmes se battent pour attirer mon attention, mais il semblerait que mon charme n'ai aucun effet sur vous dit Drago en affichant un air faussement peiné.

- Oh eh bien….C'est que….Vous êtes charmant c'est vrai, mais nous travaillons ensemble et j'ai une fille dit Hermione espérant que cette explication suffirait à Drago. Car malgré son physique avantageux, Hermione n'était pas du tout intéressée par lui. Drago était un homme beaucoup trop imbu de lui-même pour s'intéresser à autrui et encore moins au bien-être d'une petite fille de cinq ans.

- Je sais, ce que vous vous dites dit Drago en sortant Hermione de sa réflexion. Cela vous fait peur que je sois votre supérieure. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, je vous promets que notre relation n'empiétera pas sur votre travail. Vous savez Hermione, la famille Malefoy peut vous ouvrir de nombreuses portes. Vous pourriez ainsi vous reposer sur moi. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais je connais des personnes haut placées dans le milieu…

- Hum j'ai peur de mettre mal fait comprendre Mr Malefoy dit Hermione d'un teint sec, interrompant par la même occasion le discours de son patron. Agacée par la vanité du jeune homme, Hermione se planta devant lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on m'ouvre des portes comme vous semblez le pensée. Je fais un travail que j'aime, je gagne ma vie honnêtement et je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour prendre soin de moi. Les mains plaquées sur les hanches, Hermione lancé un regard noir à Drago.

- Ne soyez pas si hystérique enfin, Hermione. Je voulais juste…

- Hystérique ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ma conduite et hystérique, je ….Peu importe, dis Hermione renonçant à discuter plus longtemps avec son idiot de patron. J'ai beaucoup de travail Mr Malefoy donc si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, j'aimerais terminer mon article dit la jeune femme en accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste de la main vers la porte du bureau.

- Oui bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas priver nos lecteurs de votre article s'exclama Drago avec moins d'assurance dans la voix et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Quel con je te jure s'exclama Hermione quelques minutes plus tard.

**Boutique des Weasley.**

Ron était d'excellente humeur en ce lundi matin. Le jeune homme affichait une mine réjouie et il n'avait cessé de chantonner depuis son arrivée à la boutique.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur frangin demanda George. Ne me dit pas que c'est le temps je te croirais pas. En effet, il pleuvait averse sur Londres depuis bientôt deux heures.

- Ah salut George répondit Ron toujours le sourire aux lèvres. De bonne humeur moi ? Je suis juste content d'avoir terminé l'inventaire. On a reçu une grosse commande des magasins Hamley's, ils ont craqué sur nos oreilles à rallonges et nos chapeaux sans têtes dit Ron d'une traite tous en rangeant des nouveaux produits dans les rayons.

- Ah oui ! Tant mieux si nos produits plaisent autant, c'est bon pour nos affaires. Je te remercie d'avoir terminé l'inventaire seul hier. J'avais un truc de prévu, mais je te promets de te rendre l'appareil.

- Pas de problème, répondit Ron. Ce n'était pas si désagréable ajouta'il en murmurant.

**Le même jour, dans la soirée.**

Hermione et Rose étaient installées confortablement devant la télévision dans leur salon. Mère et fille profité d'un petit moment de détente. Rose avait insisté pour regarder un documentaire sportif présentant les meilleurs joueurs de football anglais. Hermione n'était pas une grande fan de foot et elle était contre un usage abusif de la télévision. Mais pour faire plaisir à sa fille, elle avait décidé de faire une petite exception.

-Regarde, regarde maman lui c'est Wayne Rooney, un excellent joueur. Et là c'est David Beckam, il a gagné plusieurs récompenses tu sais ?

-Et comment sais-tu cela toi ? Qui t'a appris tout ça ? Certainement pas moi dit Hermione en chatouillant sa fille.

La petite se mise à rire et chercha à échapper aux bras de sa mère.

Arête maman , arête dit la petite fille en riant. C'est papi qui m'a tout appris. Il a dit qu'a mon anniversaire, il aller m'emmener à un match. Tu es déjà allé à un match toi maman ?

- Non mon cœur, jamais. Bon aller au lit jeune fille.

- Ah nooon ce n'est pas encore fini maman dit Rose avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- Je sais chérie, mais demain il y a école et il te faut une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être en forme. Monte de lavé les dents, je viendrais te border tous à l'heure.

- D'accord, mais tu me lis une histoire ?

- C'est quoi cette façon de négocier, jeune fille ?

- C'est mamie qui m'a appris dit la petite en courant vers les escaliers.

- Ben tient. Peu que ma fille passe trop de temps avec ses grands parents. Il est vrai que la petite Rose passait tous les mercredis après-midi avec ses grands-parents.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner

**DRING,DRING,DRING**

- Allo dit Hermione

- Allo eu bonsoir c'est Ron.

- Bonsoir Ron

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, je suis ravie de vous entendre.

- Moi aussi… J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous Hermione aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ? Les paroles de Ron firent apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Moi aussi j'ai pensé à vous.

- Oui… Euh j'ai passé un très bon moment en votre compagnie hier.

- Moi aussi, répondit Hermione tout en se reprochant son manque de répartie. * Aller trouve quelque chose à dire, vite avant qu'il ne te prenne pour une idiote.* je….Est ce que vous accepteriez de diner avec moi, lança la jeune femme d'une voix mal assurée.

- Oui, euh… J'en serais ravie.

- Bien, très bien. Demain soir?... Non , non plutôt mercredi soir.

- Va pour mercredi alors dit Ron que la confusion d'Hermione faisait sourire.

- Bien, nous pourrions aller au St John bar à Finsbury ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Oui ça serait parfait dit Ron. On pourrait se retrouver là-bas pour 20 heures.

- D'accord. Alors à mercredi. Bonne nuit Ron.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

Hermione raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres. Elle monta border sa fille et ne put s'empêcher de penser à son futur diner avec Ron.


	10. Chapter 10

Un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter. Promis le dinner et dans le prochain.

Merci à Marie pour sa review.

Beaucoup de personnes lisent cette fanfic pourtant j'ai très peut de review, ne soyer pas timide dite moi ce que que vous en penser.

* * *

**Bureau d'Hermione mardi**** midi.**

- Tu viens déjeuner dit Luna en entrant dans le bureau d'Hermione. J'ai une faim de loup, ça te dit d'essayer le nouveau restaurant au coin de la rue ? Enchaina la blonde d'une traite.

- Hein, hein se contenta de répondre Hermione. Très distraite depuis son arrivée au bureau. Depuis le coup de fil de la veuille, Hermione était sur les nerfs.

- J'ai enfin reçu mon invitation pour la fashion week dit Luna. Tu te rends compte plus de deux semaines que je l'attends.

Luna était responsable de la rubrique mode à la Gazette. Son gout incommensurable pour la haute couture et son caractère extravagant donnait lieu à des articles pétillants et pleins d'humour. Chaque année elle participer à l'évènement tant attendu et en profitait pour refaire sa garde de robe.

- Je me demande si Finnigan sera là, tu sais c'est le bel irlandais qui travaille pour Glamour UK. Ah …il est tellement sexy. Il me rend folle et…je.. Hermione tu m'écoute ? Surprise par le silence de la jeune mère, Luna interrompit son babillage.

- Euh quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit la jeune femme. Ah Luna tu es là, je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer. Quelle heure est '-il ? Douze heures quinze à, mais c'est l'heure de déjeuner. Dit Hermione d'un air ahuri.

Luna jeta alors un regard conspirateur vers la jeune femme, le genre de regard qui dit "toi tu me caches quelque chose".

- Cela fait presque que quinze minutes que je suis dans ton bureau en train de te raconter ma vie et toi tu n'as rien remarqué ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives et ne me dit pas rien je ne te croirais pas. C'est à cause d'un homme n'est-ce pas ? C'est Ron ? Bien sûr que c'est Ron depuis que tu le connais tu es très pensive, s'exclama Luna.

- Quoi, mais pas du tout ? Je suis juste…Bon d'accord c'est à cause de Ron. Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Enfin pas vraiment une bêtise, sur le coup ça m'a semblé naturelle de l'invité, après cet après-midi dans sa boutique, mais maintenant je me dis que peut être que je me suis emballée et que je me fais des idées sur ce qui se passe entre nous peut être que j'ai tout inventé. Dit Hermione d'une traite dont la nervosité rendait sa voix de plus en plus aigüe.

- Attends, attends comment ça tu l'as invité et c'est quoi cette histoire d'après-midi dans la boutique. J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? Hermione tu exagères tu pourrais me tenir au courant quand même, je suis ta meilleure amie non ! Tu couches avec lui et tu ne me dis rien !

- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout, Ron et moi nous n'entretenons pas ce genre de relation dit Hermione d'un ton guindé, dont le visage avait légèrement rougit. On a juste passé l'après-midi de dimanche ensemble.

- OK d'accord allons déjeuner et tu me raconteras toute cette histoire dit Luna d'un ton excité.

**Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione et Luna étaient attablées à la terrasse d'un restaurant. **

- Hum , hum très intéressant dit Luna tout en avalant une frite. Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas porter ? Je pensais à la petite robe noire que je t'ai offerte pour ton anniversaire. Tu vas être à tomber. Ah il te faut aussi des nouveaux sous-vêtements. Je penche pour de la lingerie anglaise. Je connais une boutique super.

- Quoi ? Luna enfin soit un petit peu sérieuse, je te dis que j'ai déconné en invitant Ron et toi tu me parles de lingerie.

- Ho je t'en prie Hermione. Tu as passé un moment agréable avec un homme agréable qui ne te laisse pas indifférente je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bêtise. Hermione tu ne croit pas que tu as droit à un peu de bonheur. Et ce Ron à l'air d'être la personne idéal. Bon d'accord peut être que la lingerie n'est pas une bonne idée, mais moi j'ai vraiment besoin de me réapprovisionner. Je t'es parlé de Finnigan non !

**Dans la soirée chez les Potter. **

**DING, DONG**

- Eh salut vieux dit Harry en ouvrant la porte à son meilleur ami. Alors comment va ?

- Bien et toi ? Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il fut interrompu, par l'arrivée de ses enfants.

- Oncle Ron s'écria deux petits garçons de sept et cinq ans.

- Salut les monstres s'exclama l'oncle en question. Ron se mis à genoux et les deux petits garçons se précipitèrent dans ses bras. Dit tu veux voir mon dessin ? s'exclama Albus le plus jeune

- J'en serais ravie dit Ron. Tu n'auras qu'a me le monter tout à l'heure. Où est maman ?

- Dans la cuisine répondit James l'ainé.

Ron se dirigea vers la dite cuisine afin de saluer sa petite sœur. Ginny était l'unique fille des Weasley. Enfant Ginny et Ron avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde. L'arrivée de Harry dans leur vie n'avait fait que renforcer leurs complicités. Harry et Ginny avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée. Au début cette relation avait déplu à Ron, mais très vite le jeune homme s'été rendu compte que Harry et Ginny partagé de réels sentiments. Aujourd'hui, le couple avait deux magnifiques petits garçons et attendait la naissance de leur fille.

- Salut petite sœur, s'exclama Ron en entrant dans la cuisine. Ginny vérifier la cuisson de son poulet rôti. La jeune femme portait une paire de jeans et un joli pull vert, qui laissait apercevoir son petit ventre légèrement arrondi.

- Coucou Ron, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu peux me dire ou tu étais cela fait des jours que tu n'as pas donné de tes nouvelles dit la jeune rouquine les mains posées sur les hanches. C'est vrai quoi Ron, je suis ta sœur quand même tu ne crois pas que tu pouvais me tenir au courant.

- Je vois qu'Harry n'a pas su tenir sa langue, dit Ron d'un ton renfrogné qui venait de comprendre que Ginny était au courant de toute l'histoire.

- Laisse Harry en dehors de tout cela. Non, mais vraiment Ron tu crois que tu aurais pu me cacher cela longtemps. Et tu as pensé à ce que va dire maman ? Non, mais tu te rends compte, tu as une fille Ron.

- Oui je sais Ginny merci, dis Ron d'un air agacé. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la leçon.

- Je sais, je sais….Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureux Ron, tu mérites le meilleur et je ….la jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase trop émue par la nouvelle.

- Et Nini pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Aller sèche tes larmes. Je te promets que je prends soin de moi dit Ron que les larmes de Ginny avaient toujours mit mal à l'aise.

- Ho maudites hormones, elle me rend folle. Je pleure pour un oui et un non. Bon aide moi plutôt à terminer le repas, tu veux bien éplucher les pommes de terre s'il te plait ?

- Pas de soucis-chef répondit Ron un sourire dans la voix.

**En fin de soirée, toujours chez les Potter.**

- J'ai enfin réussi à coucher, les enfants s'exclamèrent, Ginny en entrant dans le salon ou étaient installés Ron et Harry. Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je veux tout savoir.

- Je croyais que ton mari t'avait tout dit, lança Ron d'un ton acerbe qu'il accompagna d'un regard noir vers Harry.

- Ho arrête Ron, j'ai dû le menacer pour qu'il parle. Réponds à mes questions. Qui est cette femme et que veut-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione et elle vit au centre de Londres avec sa fille, Rose. Rose est atteinte de leucémie, enfin elle est en rémission. Le traitement a bien fonctionné, mais on n'est pas à l'abri d'une rechute.

- Et que se passerait-il si elle rechuter ? Dit Ginny d'une petite voix.

- Elle aurait besoin d'une greffe. Voilà pourquoi Hermione a pris contact avec moi.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est horrible pauvre petite. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi bien sûr ! Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? C'est aussi ma fille après tout. Je veux dire, cette petite n'a rien demandé. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je suis très fière de toi Ron et je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Je sais merci petite sœur.

- Bon alors quand est-ce que tu dois la revoir demanda, Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que l'on doit se revoir ? Demanda Ron d'un air suspicieux.

- Je te connais petit frère, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Alors ?

- Demain soir . Elle m'a invitée à diner.

- Oh je vois, alors ce n'est pas seulement une jeune femme et sa fille que tu veux aider. Il y a plus n'est-ce pas ?

-Ginny ne commence pas, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec ton mari. Je le répète, Hermione et moi nous essayons juste d'entretenir des relations amicales. Je crois que c'est important que cela se passe bien entre nous. …..Euh pour le bien de Rose bien entendue. J'ai réellement envie de faire partie de sa vie.

- Bien entendu, c'est juste le bien-être de Rose qui t'importe. Bon alors quand est ce que l'on aura la chance de voir cette petite fille ?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut d'abord que je voie si ça colle entre nous. Enfin, je veux dire si elle me laisse faire partie de sa vie.

- Oui bien sûr, mais je suis certaine qu'elle va t'adorer. Tu vas faire un père génial Ron.

Ron offrit un sourire anxieux à Ginny.

- Bon maintenant que le quart d'heure sentiments est terminé, que dirais tu d'une partie d'échec, demanda Harry afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu es sur que tu veux te mesurer à moi ? Tu n'as pas oublié que j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe d'échec au collège.

- Je me souviens surtout que tu t'étais inscrit pour draguer une certaine Melissa. Je me trompe ?

Harry et Ron partirent d'un fou au souvenir de leurs années collèges et des plans de dragues foireux de Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mercredi en fin d'après- midi. **

- Que penses-tu de celle-là ? Dit Hermione en présentant une élégante robe noire à Luna.

- Non trop classique, répondit la blonde. Il te faut quelque chose de plus …..

- De plus quoi ? Rétorqua une Hermione excéder. Enfin Luna ça fait plus de deux heures que l'on est là et aucune tenue n'a trouvé grâce à tes yeux. C'est un dîner, pas un mariage ou je ne sais quel événement mondain.

- Ça, ce n'est pas ma faute, je t'ai proposé d'aller faire du shoping, mais tu as refusé.

- Oh tu m'énerves. Bon assez discuter j'en ai marre, je me contenterai d'une chemise et d'un jean.

- Non attend, je pense que cette robe fera l'affaire dit Luna en tendant un sac à l'effigie d'une grande boutique.

- Quoi tu veux dire que tu as ce sac depuis le début et ….Tu ne pouvais pas me le donner avant ? Dit Hermione l'air ahuri.

- C'est plus marrant de te faire tourner en bourrique dit la blonde en souriant.

- Oh toi je vais te tuer… Tu n'es qu'une

- Pas de compliment je t'en prie, contente toi de porter la robe.

- Hermione sortit la dite robe du sac et resta sans voix devant cette merveille. Luna venait de lui offrir une charmante robe à bretelle d'un rose cendre. Le devant de la robe était brodé jusqu'à la taille et le bas se composé d'une multitude de voilages. C'était une robe à la fois simple et élégante.

- Luna cette robe est magnifique. Tu n'aurais pas dû….C'est beaucoup trop, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est rien du tout. Si tu veux me faire plaisir, contente-toi de passer une bonne soirée et de me laisser te coiffer, dit la blonde avec humour.

- Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai apporté tout mon attirail dit la blonde en désignant un énorme vanity. Bon maintenant installe toi devant la coiffeuse.

Hermione prit place devant le miroir et laissa les doigts experts de Luna dompter sa chevelure.

**Une heure plus tard. **

Hermione se regardait dans le miroir et avait presque du mal à se reconnaitre. Ses cheveux formés de jolies boucles qui descendaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Luna avait maquillé légèrement la jeune femme afin d'illuminer son teint.

- Merci Luna tu as vraiment fait un miracle.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises Hermione, je me suis juste contentée d'utiliser ton potentiel et en ce qui concerne tes cheveux, il suffit d'avoir les bons produits.

Bon maintenant je vais te laisser, mais je veux tout savoir de ton rencard compris ? Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout dit la blonde l'air coquin.

**19H45 devant le St John' s bar. **

Ron était arrivé depuis près d'une demi-heure, inquiet de son avance il avait fait trois fois le tour du pâté de maisons. Mais là il s'était décidé à entrer dans le restaurant, quinze minutes d'avance s'était bien acceptables et cela lui laisser le temps de reprendre contenance avant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

En effet, Ron devait avouer que ce diner avec Hermione le mettait dans un drôle d'état. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas vraiment à y voir clair dans ses sentiments. Pensé à Hermione et à ce diner faisait naître en lui à la fois une certaine excitation et une angoisse croissante.

Ron s'était installé au bar et sirotait un verre en attendant Hermione. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme le trouva lorsqu'elle entra dans le restaurant.

La jeune femme aperçut Ron dès son entrée dans la salle. Nerveuse, mais confiante Hermione se dirigea vers le bar.

- Bonsoir Ron.

- Oh euh bonsoir Hermione dit Ron en balbutiant. Je ne vous ai pas vu entré.

- Oui j'ai remarqué. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir dit Hermione en d désignant le tabouret à côté de Ron

- Oui bien sûr, je vous en prie. Euh … vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

- Un verre de vin blanc serait parfait.

- Bien je m'en occupe dit Ron en faisant signe au barman.

Après avoir été servi, le silence se fit. Ron et Hermione étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

- C'est un peu bizarre dit Ron, de se retrouver là vous et moi je veux dire ? Pas bizarre dans le sens mauvais, mais bizarre dans le sens que je …. Enfin. Je crois que je vais arrêter là avant de devenir complètement ridicule.

- Vous n'êtes pas ridicule et je vois parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire. Notre situation et bizarre. La façon dont on s'est rencontré et tout le reste.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne regrette rien dit Ron en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

- Moi non plus je ne regrette, rien lança Hermione.

- Bon et bien je pense que nous devrions prendre place à notre table qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est une excellente idée. Je meurs de faim.

- Eh moi donc je crois que je pourrais avaler un éléphant.

Le couple prit place et se mit à examiner la carte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient fait leur choix. Hermione avait opté pour un risotto aux champignons tandis que Ron avait choisi un filet de beauf accompagné d'une jardinière de légume. Le couple avait décidé d'accompagner le repas d'une bouteille de chardonnay.

- En attendant qu'on leur serve la commande, Ron se mis à examiner Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Hermione qui avait remarqué le regard du jeune homme.

- Rien c'est juste que…..Vous êtes ravissante Hermione.

- Oh merci dit la jeune mère en rougissant. C'est juste la robe qui fait cet effet.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Ça n'a rien avoir avec la robe, vous êtes belle c'est tout.

- Oh vous n'êtes pas mal non plus dans votre genre répondit la jeune qui décida d'opter pour l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un complément dit Ron en lançant un clin d'œil.

- Hermione n'osa pas confirmer, mais c'était bien un compliment. Ce soir-là le jeune homme portait une veste noire sur une chemise bleue qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Hermione avait pu constater que son pantalon noir mouler ses jolies fesses à la perfection. Sa carrure musclée et son mètre quatre-vingt-dix donner à Ron une allure de dieux germaniques.

On leur servit leurs plats et le couple commença à discuter. Ron se montra singulièrement curieux au sujet du travail d'Hermione. La jeune femme lui fit une description particulièrement cocasse de son patron et le couple ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment de Drago. Tout au long du repas, le couple aborda de multiples sujets. Au milieu du repas ils décidèrent de se tutoyer.

- C'est ton tour dit Ron.

Le couple avait commencé un petit jeu afin d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Il avait décidé de se poser trois questions à tour de rôle. Ainsi Ron avait appris qu'Hermione était fille unique, qu'elle adorée la lecture et que son premier petit ami s'appelait Victor.

- OK ….J'aimerais connaitre ta couleur préférer, le dernier livre que tu as lu et le souvenir le plus embarrassant de ta vie dit la brunette d'un air malicieux.

- Oh t'es dur là. Bon OK, alors ma couleur préférer c'est l'orange. C'est la couleur du maillot de mon équipe de basket favorite. Mon père m'a emmené à un match l'année mes cinq ans et depuis je suis un grand fan.

- C'est eux qui t'ont donné envie d'y jouer ?

- Tu as déjà utilisé ton quota des trois questions dit le rouquin d'un air malicieux. Mais je veux bien répondre à ta question. En effet ce sont les Canons de Chuddley qui m'ont donné le virus.

- En ce qui concerne le dernier livre c'est un manuel de gestion d'entreprise et croit moi je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir. De toute façon la lecture n'est pas vraiment mon hobby préférer. Par contre j'adore feuilleter mon album des plus grands joueurs d'Angleterre. J'ai dû le lire un bon millier de fois a force je le connais par cœur c'est un peu bête, mais…

- Tu y tiens dit Hermione en finissant la phrase de Ron.

- Oui c'est le dernier cadeau que m'a offert Fred.

- Fred c'est ton frère qui est décédé n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est lui. Ça va peut-être te paraitre ridicule, mais quand je lis ce livre j'ai l'impression que Fred est encore avec moi.

- Ça n'a rien de ridicule, c'est peut-être ta façon de faire ton deuil.

- Oui, oui, je crois que c'est ça.

Ron garda le silence quelques secondes perdu dans ses pensées. Repensait à son frère lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il avait à chaque fois l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur, avec le temps la douleur s'était atténuée, mais Ron ressentait toujours cette instance culpabilité. Fred était mort parce qu'il l'avait accompagné et Ron avait beaucoup de mal à se le pardonner.

- Je suis désolée dit Ron en rompant le silence. Je ne voulais pas d'embêter avec mes histoires.

- Ça ne m'embête pas du tout bien au contraire. Je suis flattée que tu te sentes assez à l'aise avec moi pour me parler de cela.

Hermione tendit la main vers celle de Ron et ils partagèrent un sourire complice.

- Tu as encore une question à laquelle tu dois répondre. Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié.

- Mon Dieu on ne peut rien de cacher à toi. Eh bien pour ce qui est de mon souvenir le plus embarrassant je crois qu'il remonte à mon année de seconde. Je venais d'intégrer l'équipe de basket du lycée et les mecs de terminales avaient l'habitude de bizuter les nouveaux. Après un match, alors que je venais de sortir de la douche, les gars se sont amusés à nous dérober nos vêtements et à la remplacer par des vêtements de fille. J'ai du traversé tous le couloir du lycée en jupe et en tee-shirt moulant rose sur lequel on pouvait lire « Kiss me ». Tu penses bien qu'après cela mes années lycée n'ont pas été de tout repos.

- Oui, je veux bien te croire dit Hermione qui faisait tout pour ne pas rire. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce grand apollon roux en jupe rose.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du rouquin, ils partirent tous les deux d'un fou rire.

La soirée continua ainsi entre confidence et fou rire. Ainsi Hermione apprit que Ron avait une peur bleue des araignées, qu'il adorait manger et que sa famille tenait une grande place dans sa vie. De son côté Ron appris qu'Hermione détester ne rien faire, qu'elle avait tendance à tout vouloir contrôler et que ses camarades de classe l'avaient surnommé Miss je sais tout jusqu'à sa dernière année de lycée.

- Je ne peux plus rien avaler dit Hermione après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de son risotto.

- Oh ne me dites pas que vous ne prendrez pas de dessert, il faut un fondant au chocolat à tomber. Si je n'avais pas été élevé par Molly Weasley, je pourrais dire que c'est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais mangé.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas dit Hermione en souriant. Ron avait en effet passé une partie de la soirée à lui présenter sa famille, photo à l'appui et la matriarche et son talent culinaire n'avait pas fait exception.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas de céder à la tentation. Est-ce que tu vas te laisser tenter ? dit Ron d'air séducteur.

- Hum je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas trop raisonnable. Je dois faire attention à ma ligne tu comprends dit la jeune femme en prenant une posture de coquetterie que son regard moqueur détromper.

- Oh oui je vois, mais dit toi que peut être que ce cher Mr Maloy te laissera tranquille avec quelque kilos en plus.

- Idiot dit Hermione en tapant légèrement Ron sur l'épaule. Il s'appelle Malefoy, mais Maloy.

- Peu importe. Alors tu te lances ? Si ça peut te convaincre je ne rien du tout contre les femmes en chair.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est ce que disent tous les hommes jusqu'à ce que leur femme prenne trop de poids et qu'il se tourne vers la filiforme secrétaire.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre chérie, je n'ai pas de secrétaire rétorqua Ron avant de commander deux fondants aux chocolats.

**Plus tard dans la soirée.**

Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'aller se promener après leurs diners ? Malgré leur tardive, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas envie de rentrer. Leurs pas les menèrent au bord de la Tamise.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennui avec les baby-sitters de Rose ? demanda Ron.

- Oh non mes parents se font un plaisir de garder leur petite fille. Ils la déposeront à l'école demain matin et je n'aurais qu'à la récupérer. Rose adore passer la nuit chez eux. Je l'aie suspectent de la laisser faire ceux qu'elle veut.

- Ah je vois. Hermione je….Je peux te poser une question ? Dit Ron d'un air penaud.

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire dit la jeune femme malicieusement.

- Non sérieusement je veux dire, c'est à propos de Rose. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu lui a dit sur moi. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de moi ? Tu lui as dit que l'on devait se voir ce soir ?

- Oh eh bien elle ne sait pas qui tu es, si c'est cela que tu veux savoir. Je lui ai dit que j'aller diner avec un collègue de travail.

Hermione garda le silence quelques secondes.

- Quand Rose est née, mon ex-mari était déjà parti et Rose ne m'a pas encore posé de réelle question sur son père. Oh bien sûr elle sait rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas une famille traditionnelle. Je crois juste que d'avoir une mère, des grands-parents et une marraine qui l'adore lui suffise pour l'instant. Mais je sais bien qu'au jour je vais devoir lui dire, mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête.

- Je comprends dit Ron l'air quelque peu déçut. Peut-être que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela Hermione, mais j'aimerais connaitre Rose, j'aimerais faire partie de sa vie et ma famille aussi. Je ne t'oblige à rien bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire qui je suis, mais peut être que …..Ron ne termina pas sa phrase et se contenta de regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

- Oui …Je bien sûr. C'est toi qui as raison. J'aurais dû dire à Rose que j'aller diner avec un….un ami. Hum si tu veux on pourrait organiser une rencontre entre vous ?

- Oui sa me ferais très plaisir. J'ai vraiment envie de la connaitre. En ce qui concerne ma famille, je crois que l'on peut attendre. Chaque chose en son temps, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ça m'a l'air correct.

Le couple continua de discuter de la rencontre de Ron et de Rose. Une heure plus tard, Ron raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa voiture qu'elle avait garée plutôt devant le restaurant.

- Merci de m'avoir invité Hermione, j'ai passé une excellente soirée.

- Moi aussi Ron. Passe une bonne fin de semaine.

- À toi aussi. Je t'appelle dans la semaine.

- Oui, bonne nuit Ron.

Ron se pencha et embrassa Hermione à la commissure des lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.


	12. Chapter 12

**Le lendemain matin, bureau d'Hermione**

-Waouh, alors là waouh. C'est ….J'en perds mes mots c'est tout ce que Luna put dire alors qu'Hermione finissait de lui raconter sa soirée avec Ron.

La blonde avait insisté pour connaitre tous les détails de son rencard.

- Alors comme ça, il veut vraiment faire partie de votre vie à Rose et toi.

- Oui il semblerait dit Hermione l'air sombre.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Non…..Enfin je veux dire si. C'est juste que….Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à tout ce changement à tout ce que cela implique.

- Il te plait non ? Je veux dire vraiment.

- Oui et ça m'effraie. Ce diner c'était génial. On s'est confié l'un à l'autre. On a partagé des choses très intimes et on a beaucoup ri aussi. Et…je me dis que si je continue de passer du temps avec lui et que les choses deviennent plus sérieuses…Et puis il y a Rose, je ne peux pas faire comme si…. Toute cette histoire ça n'implique pas que moi, tu comprends ?

- Ce que je comprends surtout c'est que tu te prends trop la tête. Enfin Hermione, tu ne peux pas te cacher toute ta vie. La vie t'offre l'opportunité d'être à nouveau heureuse, ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Ron à l'air d'être géniale et je crois que tu devrais laisser à Rose l'occasion de se faire sa propre opinion. Crois-moi ta fille et très bonne juge. Elle a de qui tenir dit Luna en lançant, un clin d'œil à son amie.

- Oui peut-être.

- Quand est-ce que tu dois le revoir ?

- Ron a proposé de se voir ce week-end. On a prévu d'aller au parc.

- Bien, c'est une bonne chose.

**Samedi matin, chez Hermione.**

- Bonjour Maman dit la petite Rose en entrant dans la cuisine où se trouver Hermione.

- Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui dit la petite en se frottant les yeux encore toute engourdis par le sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Des céréales et du chocolat. J'ai droit de prendre, mon petit dej devant les dessins animés maman demanda, Rosie prenant un petit air de chien battu.

- Hum, je croyais que l'on avait dit que l'on prenait les repas dans la cuisine.

- Juste pour cette fois ? S'il te plait maman chérie d'amours rétorqua la petite fille en minaudant.

- D'accord, mais seulement pour cette fois. Aller file, je t'apporte ton petit-déj dans cinq minutes.

- Merci maman dit la petite fille en offrant un bisou à sa mère.

Rose se dirigea vers le salon en courant. Elle entendit la petite fille allumer la télévision et s'installer devant un dessin animé qui représenté une petite fille hispanique et son singe.

Hermione prépara le petit déjeuner de sa fille, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione apporta son petit déjeuner à Rose. Installer sur le canapé, elle décida d'aborder leur future rencontre avec Ron.

- Dit moi ma puce ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour au parc cet après-midi ? On pourrait aller faire un tour à Hyde Park ?

La petite fille hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- En fait, je me suis dit que c'est l'occasion de te présenter un de mes amis.

- Ah oui c'est qui ?

- C'est un nouvel ami, il s'appelle Ron. Il travaille dans un magasin de farce et attrape.

- Oh trop cool. Tu crois qu'il vend des ailles de fées ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu pourras le lui demander dit Hermione en souriant.

La semaine dernière Rose avait reçu une invitation. Son amie Sacha organisé une fête d'anniversaire déguisée et Rose avait choit de porter un costume d'ange.

- Tu crois que je serais un joli ange, maman ?

- Ah oui tu sauras un très bel ange mon cœur, mais pour l'instant il, faut que tu finisses ton petit-déj.

- Maman ?

- Oui.

- Je suis contente de rencontré ton ami.

Hermione sourit et se dit que Luna avait peut-être raison au sujet de sa fille.

**Boutique Weasley. **

Installé devant son ordinateur, Ron essayé désespérément de ce concentré sur les dernières livraisons. Dès son arrivée à la boutique, Ron s'était plongé dans le travail. Le samedi était une journée chargé et l'approche des fêtes de Noël, décuplés la charge de travail. Toutefois Ron avait du mal à se consacrer à son travail. Le jeune homme ne cessait de penser à sa prochaine rencontre avec Rose.

- Je vais rencontrer Rose ….Aujourd'hui je vais rencontrer ma fille dit-il à haute voix.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites patron ? dit Henri un employé de la boutique

- Oh rien Henri, je pensais à haute voix c'est tout. Tout se passe bien ?

- Oh que oui Monsieur, les oreilles à rallongent sont un vrai succès. J'en ai déjà vendu une bonne dizaine et ça ne fait qu'une heure que la boutique est ouverte. Votre frère a eu l'idée du siècle avec cette invention. J'espère juste que nous en aurons suffisant pour tenir jusqu'aux fêtes.

- Oui, espérons. Je vais devoir m'absenter cet après –midi, est-ce que vous vous en sortirez sans moi ?

- Pas de souci patron, l'équipe est au complet.

- Bien, très bien. Bon nous devrions allez voir si nos clients n'ont besoin de rien dit Ron en se levant.

- Je vous suis patron.

**Plus tard dans la matinée. **

- Henri m'a dit que tu seras absent cet aprèm, dit George en installant des boites à flemmes contenant un assortiment de sucreries sur les étagères de la boutique. Alors tu as un rencard petit frère ? Dis le rouquin en lançant un clin d'œil à Ron.

- Quoi, je eu ….non pas du tout qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Balbutia Ron en rougissant.

- Relax petit frère, je te taquine. A voir ta réaction, je me demande si je n'ai pas vu juste.

- J'ai des choses à faire, voilà tout.

- Et cela n'a rien à voir avec la jolie brune incendiaire qui tient la boutique de lingerie à l'autre bout de la rue bien sûr ?

- Quoi Parvati ? C'est juste une amie voyons.

- Oh tu me déçois Ron. C'est vrai quoi, il est évident que cette fille s'intéresse à toi. Elle passe son temps à te lancer des regards langoureux et elle t'a préparé des beignets.

- Et alors ça ne veut rien dire. Elle sait que j'aime ça c'est tout.

- Hum, hum a d'autre oui. Tu sais Ron, quelquefois je me demande si on est vraiment frère.

- Oh je t'en prie, excuse-moi de ne pas croire que dès qu'une femme me sourit, c'est qu'elle veut coucher avec moi.

- Et bien peut-être que tu devrais ? Si Parvati ne t'intéresse pas, j'ai une ou deux amies qui seront ravies de te rencontrer.

- C'est gentil, mais je peux me débrouiller seule.

- Oh, oh alors comme ça j'avais raison, il y a bien une histoire de femme derrière cette histoire.

- Puff, tu es désespérant George.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes.

**16 heures de l'après-midi, Hide Park**

- Est-ce que je peux aller jouer maman, demanda la petite Rose alors qu'Hermione installée une couverture par terre.

- Oui bien sur mon cœur, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas trop. Je veux pouvoir te voir d'ici.

- OK maman, dit la petite fille en courant en allant rejoindre l'aire de jeux.

Hermione s'installa et sortit un livre de son sac. Ron et elle avaient prévu de se rejoindre à 16h30, Hermione avait préféré arrivée une demi-heure avant afin que Rose s'amuse un peu.

- Maman, maman regarde-moi dit Rose assise en haut d'un toboggan.

Hermione sourit et sortit son appareil photo afin d'immortaliser le sourire de sa fille. Hermione avait pris l'habitude de photographier tous les moments de la vie de sa fille. Chaque année, elle réalisait un album qu'elle chérissait soigneusement.

Ron était arrivé dans le parc depuis plus de 10 minutes. Il avait repéré Hermione et sa fille dès son entrée dans le parc. La petite fille s'amusait sur l'aire de jeux au milieu des autres enfants. Ron était complètement fasciné par Hermione et sa fille qui jouer et rie ensemble.

Hermione s'éloigna de la petite fille et retourna à sa place. C'est le moment que choisit Ron pour rejoindre Hermione.

- Bonjour Hermione, lança Ron.

- Oh Ron je ne t'ai pas vu arriver, dit Hermione en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Quelque temps….Rose et toi vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tout va bien, tu ne déranges pas. Rose est en train de jouer, mais je peux te la présenter tout de suite si tu veux !

- Non, non surtout ne la dérange pas, nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance.

Ron alla s'asseoir auprès d'Hermione

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi exactement ?

- Que l'ont été ami.

- Alors toi et moi nous sommes amis dit Ron en offrant son plus beau sourire à Hermione.

- Eh bien oui nous sommes amis dit Hermione en rendant son sourire à Ron.

- Est-ce que nous sommes les genres d'amis qui…

- Maman ?

Ron fut interrompu par la petite Rose. Plantée devant le couple, Rose dévisageait Ron du regard.

- Oh mon cœur, tu es là. Viens je vais te présenter mon ami Ron.

- Ron voici, ma fille Rose. Rose voici Ron, l'ami dont je t'ai parlé.

- Bonjour Rose, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Bonjour Ron lança timidement la petite fille en s'approchant de sa mère.

Le père et la fille se dévisageaient mutuellement. Ron ne pouvait détacher son regard de la petite fille. Voir Rose devant lui, rendaient les choses très réelles. De son côté Rose, était surprise de rencontrer un ami de sa maman. Rose savait que sa maman avait très peu d'amis et la plupart été des femmes.

Ce Ron ne ressemblait pas du tout aux hommes qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Cet homme était très grand et ses cheveux avaient une couleur un peu bizarre.

Spontanément, la petite fille approcha sa main de la chevelure de Ron.

- Rose, s'exclama Hermione. Ce ne sont pas des manières jeune fille.

- Ce n'est rien dit Ron en souriant. Ils ont une drôle de couleur pas vraie ?

La petite fille hocha la tête, une de fois plus.

- Ils ont la même couleur que les poils de Pattenrond, s'exclama la petite fille

- Pattenrond ?

- C'est, le chat de maman répondit, la petite fille.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat dit Ron en se tourna vers Hermione pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Rose.

- Euh … oui, mon père me l'a offert à mes 13 ans. Il vit chez eux d'ailleurs. Il est très vieux.

- Oui et très paresseux dit la petite fille en riant. Mamie dit que Pattenrond est un chat avec un poil dans la main.

- Ah ça doit être, un drôle de chat.

- Hum, hum. Qu'est-ce que tu as un chat toi aussi ? demanda Rose alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté de sa mère.

- Non je n'en ai pas. Mais j'ai eu un rat et deux hiboux.

- Un hibou ? questionna Hermione.

- Oui, mes frères et moi avons trouvé Errol, dans la foret qui se trouve dernière la maison de mes parents. Il avait une aile cassée. On l'a soigné et quand il a été assez robuste pour s'envoler, il a voulu rester avec nous. Puis lorsque j'ai eu 13 ans, un ami m'a offert Coquecigrue. Aujourd'hui, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Moi ma meilleure amie c'est Sacha, s'exclama la petite fille avec enthousiasme.

- Vraiment ? Tu as beaucoup de chance. C'est vraiment génial d'avoir un ami sur lequel on peut compter, dit Ron les yeux dans le vague.

- Maman a dit que tu travaillais dans une boutique de farce et attrape. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oui, je travaille avec mon frère. Nous avons une boutique au nord de Londres.

- Est-ce que tu vends, des ailes d'anges dans ta boutique demanda la petite fille avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- La petite fille se fit un plaisir de parler de la fête d'anniversaire à laquelle elle était conviée.

Le père et la fille discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi ainsi, Ron put apprendre que sa fille était une grande fan de foot, que sa couleur préférée était le rose et qu'elle détestait les brocolis.

Hermione fut surprise de voir à quel point sa fille semblait à l'aise avec Ron. La petite fille et Ron avaient sympathisé, ils s'apprêtaient d'ailleurs à commencer une partie de foot avec les autres enfants du parc.

- Tu viens jouer avec nous maman ?

- Non, je préfère rester là et vous regarder.

- OK, tu viens Ron dit la petite fille impatiente de commencé la partie.

- J'arrive, vas rejoindre les autres, je me dépêche.

Ron attendit que la petite s'éloigne pour se tourner vers Hermione.

- J'espère que tu es bon en football, parce que là c'est le test suprême dit Hermione en souriant.

- Je me débrouille même si je suis plus douée au basket. Je …..Je voulais te remercier Hermione.

- Me remercier ?

- Oui, merci de me laisser faire partie de sa vie. De votre vie. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

Ron se pencha et déposa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres d'Hermione. Il se releva et alla rejoindre la petite fille, laissant une Hermione pensive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Une semaine plus tard. Samedi en fin de matinée chez Hermione.**

« Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes », Hermione ne cessait de penser à cette phrase que Ron lui avait lancé il y a de cela une semaine lorsqu'il avait rejoint Rose pour leur partie de football.

Une semaine soit 7jours, 168 heures, 10080 minutes et 604800 secondes que Hermione revivait l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé avec Ron et Rose. Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à jouer, Ron avait décrété que c'était leur dû gouté. La petite famille s'était alors dirigée à Westminster ou il avait dégusté une glace chez le glacier Florian Fôrtarome. Hermione se souvenait encore du fou rire de sa fille quand Ron leur avait raconté une des bêtises d'enfances de ses frères jumeaux. L'après-midi, c'était ainsi écoulé entre rire et souvenir. Rose avait apprécié cette rencontre, elle avait d'ailleurs fait promettre à Ron une visite privée de son magasin.

Visite qui devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui même. La veille Ron avait proposé à Hermione et Rose de le rejoindre en début d'après-midi afin de les faire visiter la boutique. Depuis la petite Rose ne cessait de parler de cette visite.

- Pas vraie maman ? demanda la petite Rose.

Installé dans le salon, la petite fille s'amuser a dessiné. Elle avait décidé de faire un dessin à son nouvel ami.

- Excuse-moi ma puce, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu me disais. Répondit la jeune femme en rougissant, honteuse de concentrer ces pensées sur un certain rouquin.

- Tu crois que Ron aimera mon dessin ? demanda la petite fille alors qu'elle dessinait un grand bonhomme roux et une petite fille châtaine jouant au ballon.

- J'en suis certaine mon cœur. Ron sera très content.

- Je suis en train de dessiner notre journée au parc, comme cela Ron ne pourras jamais l'oublier.

- C'est vraiment très gentil à toi.

- Moi j'aime bien Ron. Il est rigolo et il adore les glaces comme moi. Et il joue super bien au foot. Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien toi aussi maman ?

- Euh ….Oui, oui bien sûr, dit une Hermione rougissante. Ron est un bon ami. Bon, tu devrais finir ton dessin. Moi je vais aller préparer notre déjeuner.

- D'accord maman.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone.

**Dring, Dring ,Dring.**

La jeune femme décrocha et fut surprise du ton badin de son interlocuteur.

- Ha je suis ravie de constater que tu respires encore ma fille.

- Maman, c'est toi ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ma fille. Non, mais franchement Hermione, cela doit faire des lustres que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.

- Oh, je t'en prie maman, n'exagère rien, on s'est vu mercredi dernier quand je suis passée chercher Rosie chez toi.

Hermione soupira. Helena Granger avait un don pour la comédie. Ancienne comédienne de théâtre, la jeune grand- mère avait connu le succès sur les planches. À l'âge de 20 ans, Helena s'était fait repéré par un producteur qui lui avait confié le rôle de sa vie. Allant de succès en succès, Helena était devenue une actrice de renom. Connue pour ces rôles aux théâtres, Helena avait mis fin à sa carrière à la naissance de sa petite fille. Aujourd'hui Helena était devenue une vraie mamie gâteau et Hermione devait reconnaitre que sa mère avait été d'un grand soutien lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Rose. Toutefois, Helena pouvait être très exaspérante.

- Tu veux rire, tu es restée à peine vingt minutes. On n'a même pas eu le temps de discuter. Tu sais Hermione, je suis ta mère et pourtant tu ne me confies rien du tout. Dit Helena d'un ton faussement blessée. J'ai parfois l'impression que tu veux m'exclure de ta vie.

- N'en fait pas trop maman.

- Admet quand même que je n'aie rien perdu de mon talent, dit Helena un sourire dans la voix.

- Hum, hum. Je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas que pour cela.

- Non en effet. Bon passons aux choses sérieuses, qui est cet homme et comment là tu rencontrer ?

- Quoi, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles maman ?

- Oh ne fait pas l'idiote ma fille, je te parle de ce Romuald avec lequel tu sors.

- Ronald, il s'appelle Ronald maman et je ne sors pas avec lui.

- Tu l'as pourtant présenté à ta fille. Ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. Depuis que ce crétin que tu as épousé t'a quitté, tu n'as jamais présenté personne à ta fille. Je suis sûre que cet homme à quelque chose de spécial et à la façon dont Rosie en parle, je peux dire qu'il l'a conquise. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il en est de toi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire maman, Ron et moi c'est juste….Écoute, je te promets, de tout te raconter au moment voulu. Mais pour l'instant c'est…C'est compliqué.

- Oh ma chérie, tu es complètement accro c'est ça ? J'espère qu'il te mérite au moins ? Tu as déjà trop souffert. Il te faut un homme gentil et généreux pas un imbécile comme cet arrogant de Richard Lewis.

- Maman ne commence pas. Ron et moi sommes seulement amis.

Helena ne répondit pas, mais son silence laisser entendre qu'elle ne croyait pas du tout aux paroles de sa fille.

- Bon écoute maman, je dois te laisser. Il faut que j'aille préparer le déjeuner.

- Très bien, je te laisse alors, mais promet-moi vous passerais prendre le thé avec moi demain. Je ferais une tarte aux fraises.

- Une tarte aux fraises ? Depuis quand tu t'es mis à la pâtisserie ?

Il est vrai que Helena Granger n'était pas connue pour ces talents de cuisinière. Hermione avait encore le souvenir de ragout pâteux et de repas de famille qui finissait au restaurant.

- Oui bon peut-être que je passerais à la boulangerie qui se trouve en bas de la rue. Bon alors tu viendras ?

- Tu sais bien que oui maman. Rose adore passer du temps avec toi et papa.

- Et c'est réciproque, cet enfant est un vrai cadeau du ciel.

- Je sais maman, chaque jour je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donné ma petite Rose.

**Boutique des Weasley, à la même heure.**

Pourriez-vous passez un coup de balai dans l'entrée Zoé, demanda Ron alors que muni d'un chiffon, le rouquin faisait la poussière sur les meubles.

- Oui Monsieur, rétorqua la dite Zoé.

- On peut savoir tout de viens cette envie de grand ménage demanda George alors qu'il entrait dans la boutique arrière.

- Rien, seulement il y a tellement de poussière ici, que l'on ne distingue presque plus le nom sur les étiquettes des produits.

- Oh n'exagère pas. La boutique est nickel depuis l'inventaire, si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien je t'assure.

George lança un regard qui laisser bien entendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Bon d'accord. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Raconte, je t'écoute dit George en s'installant confortablement sur le canapé de l'arrière-boutique.

- Hum, j'ai…. amie à moi va passer avec sa fille cet après-midi. Et j'aimerais que tout ce passe bien, voilà tout.

- Une amie ? Comme c'est intéressant !

- George ne commence pas, tu veux ?

- OK, OK. Donc si je comprends bien, tu as invité une amie et tu aimerais faire bonne figure.

- C'est à peu près cela. Hermione est vraiment une femme géniale et j'aimerais juste qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée par tout cela. Ron accompagna sa phrase d'un vaste geste de la main en indiquant le désordre organisé de la boutique.

- Quoi tu penses que l'univers Weasley risque de l'effrayé ? dit George avec un sourire malicieux.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas s'exclama Ron d'un air piteux.

- Écoute Ron, si tu comptes un tant soit peu pour cette Hermione, le reste n'aura pas d'importance. Et si ce n'est pas le cas alors tant pis pour elle.

- Tu dois avoir raison. C'est juste que ….J'aimerais que tous se passent bien. Je ..

- Suis amoureux ajouta George.

- Qu…Quoi non, pas du tout. C'est juste que…je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour cette femme. Et puis il y a Rose.

- Rose qui est-ce ?

- C'est sa fille. Elle a cinq ans et un sacré caractère. Je suis sure que tu vas l'adorer dit Ron avec un sourire.

- Et la maman comment est-elle ?

- Oh elle est ravissante. Taille moyenne, cheveux châtains et des yeux chocolat avec une pointe d'or. Elle n'est ni trop mince ni trop ronde. Un corps ferme avec des formes généreuses. Mais il n'y a pas que le physique. Elle est intelligente aussi. Douce et pleine d'humour. Et quand elle sourit, son visage s'illumine.

Ron finit sa phrase, un air rêveur accrocher à ses lèvres.

- Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ? S'exclama George. Tu n'es peut-être pas prêt à te l'avouer, mais tu as cette femme dans la peau. Quand je vais dire cela à maman.

- Je te l'interdis, rétorqua Ron. Laisse maman en dehors de tout ça.

- Oh le Ronnie chéri à sa maman est amoureux.

- La ferme George.

Le dit George se mit à rire.

**Plus tard dans l'après- midi. **

Rose et Hermione se trouvaient à l'entrée de la boutique. Rose était toute excitée par l'ambiance qui régnait dans la boutique.

- On peut entrer maman ? Demanda la petite fille.

- Oui mon cœur, mais je veux que tu m'écoutes d'abord. Je sais que Ron nous a invités, mais peut-être qu'il ne sera pas aussi disponible qu'on le voudrait. Alors tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir s'il ne peut pas s'occuper de nous, d'accord ?

- Oui maman.

- Bien, alors allons-y.

Rose et Hermione entrèrent et furent accueillies par une employée de la boutique.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je m'appelle Zoé. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- On cherche notre amie Ron, tu le connais demanda la petite fille.

- Oh oui bien sûr c'est mon patron. Il est là-bas près de la caisse. Tu le vois ?

Ni une , ni deux la petite fille se dirigea vers Ron.

- Coucou Ron, dit la petite Rose en s'approchant du géant roux.

- Eh bonjour princesse, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Ça vas, je te remercie, mais dit moi ou est ta maman ?

- Je suis là dit Hermione qui avait rejoint sa fille.

- Bonjour Hermione. Tu es ravissante.

- Bonjour Ron. Merci. Je j'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas ? Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. George s'occupe de tout.

- On parle de moi ? Le fameux George avait rejoint le petit groupe et souriait malicieusement à la petite famille. Alors petit frère tu ne me présente pas ?

- Si si bien sûr. Rose, Hermione je vous présente mon grand frère George. George voici Hermione et sa fille Rose.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mesdames. Ron ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez aussi jolie.

La mère et la fille rougirent légèrement et répondirent par un sourire.

- Il parait que tu cherches des ailles d'anges ? Je pense pouvoir t'aider. Tu veux bien me suivre ? dit George en s'adressant à la petite fille.

- Je peux y aller maman ?

- Bien sur mon cœur, mais pas de bêtise.

- Promit maman.

- Tu as bien entendu George, pas de bêtise, s'exclama Ron.

- Oh je suis mort de rire Ron.

George et Rose se dirigèrent dans le rayon déguisement pendant que Ron et Hermione se rendaient dans l'arrière-boutique.

- Merci de nous avoir invité Ron.

- Je t'en prie tout le plaisir et pour moi. Alors est-ce que tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

- Oui, mais je crois que le week-end sera meilleur dit la jeune maman avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je crois aussi, répondit Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou je suis de retour ! Désolée de cette longue attente, mais je n'ai pas eu d'ordinateur pendant 2mois et la reprise de l'écriture a été compliquée. Dorénavant je posterais de façon régulière.

Merci à ceux qui continue de lire ma fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires bon ou mauvais.

Pour répondre à ton commentaire Alex, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre va compter cette histoire.

* * *

La visite de la boutique Weasley avait marqué un tournant dans la relation qu'entretenait Ron et les femmes Granger. Cet après-midi-là, Rose avait trouvé ces fameuses ailes d'anges. La petite fille avait été conquise par l'ambiance et les produits de la boutique, ci- bien qu'elle avait décrété à la fin de la journée que quand elle serait grande elle tiendrait une boutique. Après leur visite, ils avaient été faire un tour de manège dans le parc situé au coin de la rue. Ils avaient terminé la journée dans un restaurant italien ou ils avaient dégusté un énorme plat de spaghetti.

Depuis ils s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises. La petite famille avait pris l'habitude de diner ensemble tous les vendredis.

**Vendredi soir chez Ron.**

DRING, DRING, DRING

- J'arrive, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le jeune homme avait invité Hermione et sa fille à diner. Il avait décidé de leur préparer une lasagne à la Weasley. Ron adoré cuisiné. C'était une passion qu'il tenait de sa mère. Enfant il passait des heures à observer sa mère cuisiner pour sa tribu. En grandissant, il avait demandé à sa mère de lui enseigner tous ces secrets. Molly pour qui la cuisine était un art avait accepté avec enthousiasme. Ron savait parfaitement qu'il n'atteignait pas la virtuosité de sa mère, mais il était tout de même très fier de ses talents.

- Bonsoir, dit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte.

- Bonsoir Ron répondit Hermione et Rose en chœur.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver ?

- Non, ça va, tes indications étaient très claires.

- Oh tant mieux, mais je vous en prie entré.

Mère et fille entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ni austère, ni intimidant, ni trop masculin. En fait, la maison de Ron, avec son parquet de bois clair, son éclairage tamisé et son mobilier aux tons neutres étaient charmants et extrêmement accueillants. Une cuisine américaine occupait tout le côté droit de la pièce principale. À l'opposé, canapé et fauteuils face à une cheminée ornée de deux photographies en noir et blanc représentant des joueurs de baskets. Un ballon de basket dorée complétait le tableau.

Enfin, à l'autre bout de la pièce, une marche conduisait au coin salle à manger qui donnait sur une immense baie vitrée. À travers le verre fumé, les lumières multicolores de la ville et les rayons du soleil couchant offraient un spectacle époustouflant.

Simples et accueillantes, les couleurs chaudes de la pièce invitaient à la détente et au bien-être. Hermione s'y sentit tout de suite à son aise.

- J'aime beaucoup ta maison dit Hermione.

- Merci. Vous avez envie de visiter? Ce n'est pas très grand, mais….c'est chez moi dit Ron d'un geste de la main.

- On serait ravie de découvrir ton chez-toi, n'est-ce pas Rosie ?

La petite sourit pour signifier son consentement.

-Bon puisque tout le monde est d'accord alors suivait moi.

Ron fit faire le tour du propriétaire à Rose et Hermione.

-Waouh s'exclama Rose, lorsqu'elle découvrit la chambre de Ron.

La dite chambre était la pièce la plus grande de la maison. Très lumineuse, elle donnait accès à un petit jardin. La couleur orange qui recouvrait les murs faisait rayonner la pièce. Dépourvu de toute fantaisie la chambre accueillait un immense lit en bois massif.

- Ton lit est, très, très grand Ron s'exclama, la petite Rose.

- En effet. Mais vu ma taille il me faut un grand lit tu ne crois pas ? Dit Ron avec un petit sourire en coin.

La petite fille jaugea Ron du regard.

- Alors ?

- Oui tu es très grand, alors je suppose qu'il te faut un grand lit décréta Rose.

De retour dans le salon Ron, Rose et Hermione s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Alors vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? demanda Ron alors qu'il servait un jus de fruit à ses hôtes.

- Oui excellente pour ma part, mais il semblerait que Rose ne puisse pas en dire autant dit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah bon, pourquoi? Que c'est 'il passer Rose? Demanda Ron, en se tournant vers la petite fille.

- Eh bien cette semaine on a dû écrire des cartes pour les fêtes de noël. Des cartes pour toute la famille, tu te rends comptes. Je suis en maternelle moi. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand j'irai à l'école des grands ? s'exclama la petite Rose qui affichait un air affligé.

- Je me le demande dit Hermione en soupirant.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la remarque d'Hermione et la bouille de sa fille.

- Bon aller tout le monde à table. J'espère que vous avez faim ?

- Oh oui moi je meurs de faim, dit la petite fille en frottant son petit ventre rond et en prenant place à la table. Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? Pas des légumes j'espère.

- Rosie s'écria Hermione. Ou son passé tes bonnes manières jeune fille ?

- Désolée maman dit la petite fille en affichant un visage faussement triste devant sa mère. Si tu as fait des légumes, je te promets d'en manger un peu Ron.

- Rassure toi ma puce pas de légume au menu. Ce soir je vous ai préparé mes fameuses lasagnes. C'est une de mes spécialités.

- Oh trop cool ! J'adore la lasagne.

Après le diner Hermione, Ron et Rose s'installèrent dans le salon et regardèrent un DVD.

La petite troupe avait opté pour le dernier Disney, une histoire de princesse enfermée dans un château. Rose pour qui la semaine avait été longue s'endormit avant la fin du film.

- Je crois que nous avons perdu Rose dit Hermione lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa fille s'était endormie.

- En effet, il semblerait que l'écriture de ses fameuses cartes l'ai épuisée dit Ron en souriant.

- Oh ne m'en parle pas. Tu aurais dû l'entendre se plaindre à la sortie de classe. Et dire qu'elle n'a même pas commencé les cours de lecture.

Ron et Hermione se mirent à rire.

Ron installa confortablement Rose sur le canapé et invita d'un geste de la main Hermione à s'assoir sur le tapis près de la cheminée.

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies, des dessins animés chez toi demanda, Hermione lorsqu'elle prenait place.

- Eh bien figure toi que j'adore les dessins animés. Je les regarde tous les matins répondit Ron d'un air taquin.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu étais plutôt le genre d'homme à regarder les matches de foot à la télé le dimanche matin.

- Basket.

- Quoi ?

- Le seul sport qui peut me faire quitter mon lit le dimanche matin, c'est le basket rétorqua Ron un sourire coquin accrocher aux lèvres.

- Oh dit Hermione en rougissant. L'image de Ron installé dans son immense lit lui sembla bien réelle l'espace d'un instant.

- Je préfère, le basket répondit, Ron amusé de l'embarras de la jeune maman.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vu la déco de ton salon.

- Oui le basket est une de mes passions dit Ron alors que son sourire disparaissait de son visage.

- Tu y as joué n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Un café, ça te dit ?

Ron se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans attendre la réponse de Hermione.

- Euh oui…..Je ….suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser dit Hermione alors qu'elle suivait Ron dans la cuisine.

- Non c'est rien. C'est juste que….Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ça. J'aime le basket c'est vrai. C'est une chose que je partageais avec mon frère Fred.

- Fred et toi vous étiez proches n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Regarde c'est lui là.

Ron apporta désigna une photographie accrochait sur son frigidaire. La photo représentait la famille Weasley lors d'un voyage en Égypte.

- Vous avez l'air heureux.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Parle-moi d'eux.

- Tu veux que je te parle de ma famille ? Tu es sur ? Parce qu'on en a pour la nuit entière.

- Oh je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, j'aimerais juste apprendre à les connaitre. À les voir comme toi tu les vois.

Ron souris et se mit à parler se da famille. De ses parents amoureux comme aux premiers jours, de Bill son frère ainé celui qu'il admirer le plus. De Charlie, l'aventurier de la famille, de Percy l'intello, de Fred et George les jumeaux fantasques et de Ginny la petite sœur adorablement intrusive.

Après avoir présenté sa famille à Hermione, le couple garda le silence quelques instants. Ce n'était pas un silence embarrassant, juste le genre de silence qui apparait quand on ne va pas gâcher un bon moment avec des paroles inutiles.

**Une heure plus tard.**

Installés confortablement sur le canapé, Ron et Hermione avaient passé le reste de la soirée à parler de leur famille respective.

- Ta mère me plait dit Ron après qu'Hermione lui est raconté une des frasques de l'actrice.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu la connaissais mieux.

- Oh arrête, tu te plains, mais on voit que tu l'adores.

- C'est vrai. Elle est spéciale, mais c'est une maman géniale.

- Un peu comme toi alors ?

- Moi. Oh non je ne rien de génial.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu fais un super boulot avec Rose.

- Merci dit Hermione gêné par le regard que lui lançait Ron. Bon euh ….Je crois que je vais y aller. Demain Rose et moi avons été réquisitionnées par Luna pour une journée shoping.

- Oh…Longue journée en perspective alors ? Dit Ron en s'approchant doucement d'Hermione.

- À qui le dis-tu ? Luna est le genre de femme sur qui les centres commerciaux ont un drôle d'effet dit Hermione avec une mignonne petite grimace.

Ron se mit à rire.

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie il faut vraiment que je rentre ajouta la jeune femme sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour quitter le canapé. Je …Euh. Merci pour le repas, c'était vraiment succulent.

- Ravie que cela t'ait plu, répondit Ron tout en caressant tendrement la joue d'Hermione.

- Oui ….euh….je

- Hermione…..Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

- Tu ….Tu veux m'embrasser ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être que nous devrions attendre. Ou que…

Hermione fut interrompu dans son bégaiement par les lèvres de Ron. D'abord tendre et sensuel, le baiser devient rapidement passionné. Hermione passa ses bras autour du coup de Ron alors que celui-ci la serré étroitement contre lui.

Au bout d'une minute, le couple se sépara l'un de l'autre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cela dit Hermione après avoir repris son souffle.

- Moi non plus, mais je ne regrette absolument rien dit Ron en fixant Hermione. Et toi ?

- Je mentirais si je disais le contraire rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air timide. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de temps, je crois. J'espère que tu comprends Ron ?

- Bien sûr. Rassure toi Mione je suis un homme très patient dit 'il le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
